Who Am I Who Are You?
by KellethMetheus
Summary: First Part of the Dark and Rocky Places Series. How do Cassie and Jon, Jack's clone, find each other and how Jon tried to fight the inevitable, while Cassie struggles with life and loss.
1. What The Hell?

**Author's Note:** Hello again I know I promised you guys the Asgard Bay fic but I don't have enough of it back from my beta yet. I hope to have it by the middle of the week. I will begin posting that one as soon as I have it. I know this is a departure from my usual ship but this one just wouldn't let me go. I had to write it.

Thank you to KEF for giving it a chance and enjoying it. To Kamikashi and ShadowChaser for betaing it. Alos thank you to lmdormon () for pointing out what I missed when I did a quick read though before posting. Duplicate paragraphs are gone. **:0)**

* * *

**What the hell…?**

Jon never knew just when "it" happened or why. When he had been Jack, Cassie had always been like the little girl he never had. He had held her after she had nightmares, taught her to pitch and to skate. He had cleaned her skinned knees and so he _never_ thought he could feel _this_ way about her.

He saw her in the hallways when he was still attending the same high school. She had always had a smile for anyone who seemed down or new; but the smiles she gave to Jon were always a little bigger. She had no clue that he knew her and all of her secrets.

Since he had nothing to do but sit at home alone watching TV, Jon got a job at a science store where they sold everything astronomy-related ranging from telescopes to prisms. He made good use of all those useless/geek facts that Carter had bored him with over the years.

The first time he actually talked to her was when she came into the store looking for a present, for Jack of all people. In the end she chose a beautiful astronomy book that Jon had been eying for himself.

They talked for a while when she wrote down her number, "You look lonely. I've seen you at school. I know how it feels. Call me sometime and we can go for cake or something. Can I have your number?" Cassie inquired as she help out the paper with her number scrawled on it.

Jon stood there frozen for a moment but pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his own number against his better judgment taking hers.

Once she had gone Jon had crumpled the paper and thrown it into his backpack, telling himself there was no way he would call her. She was Cassie and he was- he didn't know what he was, other than a sixteen-year-old going on fifty-three in a three-month body.

He had told himself those words over and over again, like some weird mantra, but somehow he found himself calling her to talk. On the nights when he found his small apartment too big he needed to hear another voice and somewhere along the way the voice he needed to hear was Cassie's.

There were times that he called Sam, but he never talked to her. Those calls ended with him hanging up as she answered the phone. He was sure that Sam knew it was him and why he called, but she never called him back.

Cassie on the other hand _always_ talked to him. Even whenever he hung up before she answered, Cassie never failed to called him back as though she knew exactly who it was.

In their calls the two of them talked about everything in the world and nothing at all. They talked about how the Colorado Avalanche were doing or what homework they had in common.

No matter what was said, it was usually far into the night before they hung up and said goodnight. Some part of him enjoyed talking to her; she was funny and smart and in so many ways she was just as lonely as he was, but another part always reminded him _what_ he was,_ who_ he was. But the next night he would be on the phone once more, listening to her and vice versa.

* * *

It was the same for Cassie, usually she was timid with boys her age since the disastrous end of her 'relationship' with Dominic Stuart, but she found herself talking to Jon. He really seemed to listen, to care about what she said.

* * *

One day she found herself talking about what it felt like to come to earth, "Jon, when I came here I didn't know or understand anything. Everything was so different than it was at home. It was like I was on a whole new world." she hated that she couldn't tell this that it was a new planet.

As he answered, Jon's voice was soft. "How? Why didn't you understand it, what was so different?" he knew the answers but he knew that she needed to talk about it even if she couldn't give him all the details.

"I lived on a farm before and I learned at home what I needed to. It was hard work most of the day. School and playing… everything was so different. I was so far behind everyone and I had to catch up so quickly. I wish I could explain it but my whole world had changed. Everyone I knew and loved was gone." She stopped, unsure how much to say, "There was a sickness and my family died, so did everyone else I knew. I was all alone for days before they found me. It was awful; I never understood why it spared me. I began to wonder if I was cursed to live alone."

Jon's grip tightened on the phone, "You're not cursed. I don't want to hear you say that again." he paused before going on, "What you went through it wasn't that much different from what I went through."

Jon paced his small apartment as he talked, "I woke up one morning and suddenly I wasn't myself anymore. Everything I knew was gone. I had to give up my life and the new one I was given was a pale imitation of what I had." He sighed, "Still now, even months later, I look in the mirror and I have no clue who I'm looking at."

Her voice was soft when she answered but it was full confidence in him, "You'll figure it out. I know you will. You're so strong, Jon. I hope that someday I can be that strong."

Jon smiled and said, "You are Cassie. You made a life for yourself here and now you have a family and people who love you." he never said the words but somehow she knew he was included in that list.

There was silence for a while before each of them said goodnight.

* * *

They never saw each other at school; instead they avoided each other face to face. Neither of them questioned why this was but their friendship continued to grow, in spite of no face to face contact.

Jon had been able to keep his distance until he found her crying in the school yard. It was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. That part of him told him to keep walking and not look back but the fact that she obviously needed some comfort and his ever-protective streak won in the end.

His locker was empty of everything he wanted to take with him. At the time he'd had enough of high school and he was heading across the lawn to his small Ford pick-up truck. School today was so different from Jack's memories. He was tired of all the politics and problems that ran rampant through the halls. Children having children, getting drunk or stoned. It was like a strange new world, but he'd pick one he'd find through the Stargate over this one.

There was also the fact that he knew more than most of the school's teachers. Constantly he had to correct his physics and calculus teacher until he just dropped the classed to avoid the hassle. It wasn't long after that he decided that this whole thing was a waste of time. He had no clue what to do instead but he was getting out of here.

A shuddering sob drew his attention away from his own misery and problems. Stopping he scanned the field trying to locate the sound. He could just make out the back of a girl's head as she leaned on against the trunk of a tree. Her shoulder shook with her sobs and they pulled at his heart although he fought the tugging.

Jon sighed internally. He'd, no, Jack had, seen some horrible things in his life but he lived through them still having his compassion. So he spared some of it for her.

Even though he couldn't see her face he knew _exactly_ who it was. "Cassandra, are you all right?"

At the sound of his voice she turned to him, "Yes, no. I don't know anymore!" Her voice was shaky and Jon knew that only a few things could make her this upset, considering her history.

Something had happened to either SG-1 or Janet. Although they had partly cut him off, Jon had to know what was wrong. If something had happened he needed to know.

Dropping his pack he came closer. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook his head, "No, there is not much I can tell you. You know that my mom and her friends work in spec-ops. It's Sam." She sighed. "When I first came here she was so nice to me. She helped me once when I was really scared and now she's missing."

Jon came closer and reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. He was immediately terrified that it was Sam, but he was not important right now, this was about Cassandra.

Cassie studied Jon for a moment, and then wiped her eyes. "She's gone missing before. What ever happened to her, she's always come home. No matter what happens they always come home;I have to remember that."

Having no idea what to say, Jon just wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, whispering, "C'mere." He needed to feel her close just as much as she did. Sam was out there some where lost and alone, but he was more concerned with Cassie- she needed him right now, right here in a way Sam never would, never could.

As he held on to Cassie part of his mind wondered how Jack would be taking this, but he had Teal'c and Daniel to help him though this. He didn't need Jon showing up like a ghost to reminder him things better left forgotten.

It seemed that for now Cassie was alone, "Where is your mom?" he asked as she pushed her face into his shoulder and he cupped the back of her head with his hand.

"She's at work until later tonight. I can't talk to her about this; she's just as worried about Sam as I am but she has so much to worry about without me adding to it."

Knowing just what she was feeling he told her, "I'm here if you ever need me. You can always count on me." At his words she relaxed against him, savoring another person's touch. "She'll come home Cass, I know she will. She's smart. If anyone can do it, Sam can and will."

Cassie pulled back a bit to look at him. She seemed to be searching for something. It was there, in his eyes. She wasn't sure why but they made her feel safe. There was more to Jon than met the eye. She was drawn to him like no one else, most of the boys her age seemed so immature and silly, but not Jon. He was so… calm didn't do it justice, but…

Burying her face back in his shoulder Cassie just dwelt on the strength of the arms around her, no questioning where they had come from. Jon was here, willing to offer her comfort she wouldn't question where he had come from, at least not now.

Pulling away a little more, her eyes fell on his full bag resting not too far away. "Are you leaving?" she asked, wondering why the thought hurt her so much.

Jon shrugged, "I was thinking about it, but a man can change his mind. I think I will stay for a while longer. This school holds a few more things for me. Things seem to be looking up." Unable to stop himself he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You want a ride home?"

Cassie wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "Sure. I don't feel like listening to Mr. Wagner go on about Macbeth but I don't want to go home either. No one is there I don't want to be alone. Can you take me somewhere? Anywhere."

"Okay, then I will show you something." He offered her his hand, "Come with me." Without hesitation Cassie placed her hand in his and let her lead him to the truck.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Leave a review and make me smile. More soon. ~Kelleth~


	2. What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter. Here is the next one. There is there is twelve chapters in this story and I plan to write a sequel too. I first thought of this one while I was writing Dreams of the Soul, but discarded the idea. The only problem was that it just kept coming back demanding to be written. So I got it all on paper and I was pleased with the result. So take a look and let me know what you think.

* * *

What a Wonderful World

The drive up Cheyenne Mountain was short, but they went up the opposite way than that you went to reach the SGC. Jon pulled his truck to a stop near a trail head. Jumping out, he opened Cassie's door, offering her his hand, "This way. Follow me."

Cassie took Jon's hand letting him lead her down a path and into the trees. Neither of them spoke as they walked.

Finally they came out into a meadow. A stream wound its way through it. A beautiful variety of spring wild flowers blanketed the expanse of the field creating a colorful hectic pattern. The trees around them had already started donning their spring outfit. Cassie turned to Jon, "How did you find this? I mean… it is beautiful."

"Uhm, my _uncle_ runs training exercises up here sometimes, he showed it to me once. I thought you needed to remember that there was still beauty in the world even in the face of so much ugliness."

Tears filled Cassie's eyes, "Thank you." Jon led her further and brought her to a grassy spot near a bunch of trees.

He sat down, pulled off his shoes, and dangled his feet into the cool water. "Come and sit enjoy the day. It's not often we get one this nice so early in the year."

Cassie took off her shoes, sitting down beside him. She had collected a few wild flowers and she wove them into a chain.

There was a companionable silence between them for a while when Cassie adjusted her position and leaned against him.

Jon hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. Cassie snuggled into his chest surprised at how comfortable she was with Jon. Even with their long talks she had been afraid to see him thinking that it might all disappear, that it might be over.

Jon looked down at her and then he felt something he never expected to. Desire. Suddenly and completely terrified by his reaction to her, he pulled away from her, getting to his feet. "It's late. I should get you home." _'Traitor!'_ he cursed his teenage body.

* * *

Cassie was unsure what happened, but something had and as a result, Jon's whole demeanor had changed. He wouldn't look her in the eyes, she could sense something akin to panic radiating off him.

Confused, Cassie took his hand getting to her feet. Unlike earlier, he dropped her hand as soon as she stood. The walk back to the truck was filled with a heavy silence, the camaraderie from before was gone.

The drive down the mountain was equally as quiet. Cassie studied Jon trying to figure out what she had done wrong. _'What had caused you to shut down so quickly?'_ she wondered.

Jon pulled his truck to a stop in front of Janet's house. Neither of them moved, both waiting for the other to speak.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Cassie stated, "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I'd like to see you again. There are not a lot of people I can talk to like I can to you. You seem to understand what I'm talking about and, in a way, you have lived through it. Don't cut me off Jon, I need you." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she opened the door, climbing out of the truck.

Jon closed his eyes, he knew that he really didn't want her out of his life. She was his one link to reality, to his _own_ identity, and he didn't want to sever it yet. A part of him -- "Jack"-- thought this was so very wrong but the teenage boy part of him needed Cassie as much as she seemed to need him.

He needed her acceptance and love- Jon shied away from that thought, as he reached out he grabbed her arm before she left out of the truck.

"Cassie." He took a breath, letting go of her arm, "I'm the one who is sorry. I have been through a lot of crap. I'm probably not the best person to be your friend, but if you need me call me. No matter where I am I will come back to you. Always."

She looked over at him. The war that raged within him was plain to see; it was written all over his face. What he was fighting and why Cassie didn't know, but she would be there for him too. "I will Jon, but you need to do the same thing. Promise me?"

Sighing, Jon searched her face before nodding. "I promise."

Cassie watched him for a moment before she leaned in closer brushing her lips across in in a innocent kiss. "Deal." she whispered before climbing from the truck to run into the house. Closed the door behind her, she pulling back the curtain to watch him drive away, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

* * *

Much later Jon lay on his bed in his small dingy apartment thinking about Cassie. He rolled over thinking that he should just leave Cassie to her life. What kind of life could he really give her when he was weighed down with so much baggage, another man's life and memories, but he also knew that he couldn't leave her.

His fingers touched his lips. Her kiss was so innocent should he really take the chance that he could taint her life with his scarred soul. Thanks to Jack's memories he could do horrible things when and if it was needed but she needed him. Cassie wanted him, for a friend could he really turn away from her?

She seemed so alone, just like him. She needed someone to talk to who understood what she was going through.

Flopping back on to his back he listed the consequences of going but also of staying. In the end the pros out weighed the cons. He decided to stay until Sam was found. He told himself he need know that Sam was safe, but he knew he was lying.

* * *

A few weeks later Cassie sat in the cafeteria watching Jon. He confused and intrigued her all the same, especially since their face to face talk. Since that day she had sought him out to talk to him face to face every few days. The topics ranged from Sam and her other adult friends but nothing specific only that she was afraid for them and things like that, to the sports teams they both followed, to the homework they had in common.

Usually it was Jon offering his assistance to Cassie. She was amazed at what he knew even though he never seemed to do his own homework. Especially since he was a year younger than she was.

She did this to make sure that he hadn't left her. He never took her up the mountain again but they would retreat to his truck or find a private spot to talk. Often it was the bridge in the park near her house that crossed the duck pond.

Some days they didn't speak at all. Instead they just leaned against the railing just touching shoulder to shoulder enjoying being with someone who cared, while listening to the sounds of the ducks and Canada Geese that were heading north and had stopped to rest in the pond.

Against her will, Cassie found herself laughing at his strange jokes but no matter what else happened, these talks ended her tears as she poured out her fears, hopes and dreams She told him how she wanted to be a doctor like her adopted mother, to help and heal people. Jon never held her in his arms again but instead he would wrap his arms around her shoulder, holding her that way.

To Cassie this was so close yet so far away. She tried to break through the wall Jon had erected between them but in the end decided to wait. It was better to have him like this than not at all. Some day that wall would come down even is she had to ripe it to pieces with her bare hands.

* * *

Eventually, Sam came home, safe and sound. Jon received a teary call for Cassie and agreed to meet her at their spot by the pond. The day was warm and sunny for spring in Colorado. The pond itself was empty but neither of them seemed to notice.

When Jon arrived Cassie was already there leaning on the railing. She must have heard his footsteps on the bridge because she turned to look at him.

Even though Jon tried to avoid it, he found Cassie in his arms as she cried once more. "She's home, Jon. They found her; she's all right. I haven't seen her yet but mom says that Sam will be okay."

Tears ran down her cheeks, Jon reached out and caught one. Pulling her closer, he smiled: this time they were happy tears. Although he fought them, he felt them gathered in his own eyes; he hid them as he buried his face in her hair.

He felt at home in Cassie arms too much so. It was the moment he knew that he had to leave and soon. He was coming to care for her more that he was supposed to in a way he shouldn't, following "his" beliefs.

As soon as he could do it kindly Jon drove her home and leaving her on her front porch. "Goodbye Cassie. Remember if you need me just call and I will come to you." he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear cupping her cheek.

Cassie examined his face knowing that something was wrong, "Goodbye Jon. I'll see you around?" there was a sadness in her voice.

"You betcha." but before he could step away Cassie leaned forward. Their second kiss wasn't quite so innocent but Jon managed to keep it mostly that way.

Stepping back he turned walking away to his truck. Every fiber of his being told him to look back but Jon knew that if he did, he wouldn't have the strength to leave her as he should.

As he drove away he couldn't resist any longer. His last view of Cassie was her standing on the porch with tears in her eyes. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done in both Jack's and his own life but Jon kept driving.

Returning to his dingy apartment he quickly collected all of his belongings. He paused as he was leaving to call his "handler" telling him where he was going. The man had made the arrangement for Jon to get a job in a remote area.

Jon made two stops on way out of town. One was at Sam's house, he waited long enough to see her in the window to know that she was all right. As soon as he saw her watering her mostly dead plants, he started his truck and drove off.

At his next stop he stayed longer. He sat outside of the Fraisers' house, trying to decide if he should do what he planned to do.

He owed it to Cassie. She meant a lot to him and he couldn't leave her with out a word. Jon realized that he had made his choice a long time ago, he'd just been trying to change his own mind. A lost cause if there ever was one.

When the lights went out, Jon waited a little while longer and then, he crept into the house. He knew where Cassie's room was. Jack had read her bedtime stories once upon a time.

He slid silently down the halls until he entered her room. From his pack he took a box which he left on her bedside table.

Bending close, he kissed her gently on the lips before he vanished out of her life.

* * *

There you go. Leave a review and make me smile. ~Kelleth~


	3. Death and Life

**Author's Note**: Hello again. Thank you for coming back again. Someone wanted to know how I updated so quickly. Well I never start posting a story until it is done or almost done. This one is all done and tops out at 12 chapters.

* * *

** Death and Life**

Months had passed since Jon left her and Cassie still had no idea where he had gone. She needed him as she sat alone on her bed with a picture of her mother clenched tightly in her arms. Now it seemed she was truly alone because once again her mother was dead.

Sam was in the house with her but she felt as though she had lost Sam in another way, not too long after Jon left.

Almost immediately after her return from the _Prometheus_, Sam had started dating Pete Shanahan. Her new boyfriend took up more and more of her time and there was no longer room for Cassie in her life. Worst of all, Jack had done virtually _nothing_ on the outside to stop Sam from moving on and so she wasn't really talking to him either.

There was only one person left to call and she didn't even know if he would answer. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the box from its place beneath her bed. Inside was her only picture of Jon, he had never known she had taken it. It was one of the rare occasions that they had done a school project together. They had been assigned to take pictures for an English project.

Together they headed out and once while Jon wasn't looking she had snapped the picture. She had been the owner of the camera so she had developed the pictures. Before completing the project she had removed the picture. Unsure what his reaction to it would be.

Shifting through the stuff she found it and drew it out. It was slightly out of focus but his features were still clear enough. Next she picked up the slip of paper that he had written his phone number for her so long ago. She had no idea where he was or if he would talk to her.

Not long after Sam had been found, he left town. That was over three months ago and he had never called her once. The only goodbye she had was a stuffed dog that resembled the first puppy, Colonel, Jack had given her. Now the dog sat on her bed, demanding that she call Jon and find out.

In the last three months there had been instances when she wanted to call Jon but she was always afraid to. It was better to think that he might he still out there, than to know he was really gone from her life forever.

When he had vanished she had discreetly tried to find out where he had gone but no one knew. The school had no clue nor anyone else she had seen him talking to at one time or another. It was like he had never existed. Then she realized she didn't even know his full name. Who was he? She didn't know and Cassie found that she didn't care, she just wanted him in her life.

When the first month had passed without a word from him, Cassie tried to throw out everything that reminded her of Jon but she found that she could not make herself do it. There was some connection between them that she couldn't let go even if he could. So everything had gone back into the box to wait for the time when she would need him.

She looked at the picture again. There was no one else to call, she needed him. Somehow she knew that he would understand her pain and come to her. Picking up the phone she dialed his number.

It rang only twice, "Hello?" the voice was groggy.

"Jon," Cassie hated the way her voice broke, "I need you. Please come." her voice was full of the tears that streamed down her face.

Suddenly awake Jon asked, "What's wrong? Cassie, are you all right?" his hand clenched on the phone afraid of what had Cassie so upset.

"Mom's dead. They killed her. She was there, saving someone's life and they killed her." Cassie spoke so fast that her words almost blended with each other.

"Where are you?" Jon asked pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt from the floor. As he waited for her answer he moved around gathering the small amount of possessions he had scattered around the room, shoving them into his pack quietly so that he didn't wake the other man asleep in the bed on the other side of the hotel room.

He wasn't that far away, he found that he couldn't stay away from her for long. He'd got himself some false papers from his handler and got a job working on a logging crew up in the mountains.

He had found work as a bucker, the guy who removed the branches from the trees once they had been cut down before they were skidded down to the landing to be loaded on to the trucks. Still unsure about his future and what he wanted to do.

Every few weeks he had returned to Colorado Springs to check up on her. He hadn't contacted her but he had watched her to make sure she was all right. He was due to return next week but she needed him now and he wasn't going to wait.

"I'm at home. Sam's here but-" she stopped unable to explain why she didn't want to stay here, "Please come."

Jon was already out the door when he answered, "I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few hours."

* * *

A few hours later Jon pulled up in front of Cassie's house. She sat alone, huddled on the porch swing wrapped in a blanket. She looked up as the truck pulled to a stop. As soon as she realized it was him she dropped the blanket and came running. "Jon, she's dead. I don't have anyone else. Sam's got Pete now and Jack let her go. I'm not talking to either of them."

"Pete, who's Pete?" Jon asked confused at the new name.

Cassie wiped her eyes, "He's Sam's new boyfriend; I don't like him. He's too nice and it's creeping me out. I thought that when Sam came back that they might find a way-" she shook her head, "I don't want to talk about them anymore. I want to go somewhere. Away from these memories."

"Cassie, are you sure about this? You are grieving; I don't want you to do something you will regret." Jon froze internally. Any step further and he would have to reveal _what_ he was eventually.

"I need to get away from here please." Cassie pleaded as the house seemed to close in around her.

He didn't say anything and so she pressed him, "Please Jon take me away right now. I need to leave just like you did."

Jon wanted to tell her no but from the expression on her face she was going to leave with or without him. If he went with her, Jon would be able to keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't get into too much trouble.

Also he understood what she was feeling, when Charlie had died everything and any thing in the house had reminded him of his son. "Fine but you have to wait until after your Mom's funeral. You may not want to go right now but if you don't go you will regret it for a very long time. When it is over I will take you wherever you want to go."

Cassie placed her head on his shoulder, "I will hold you to that." she brushed a kiss on his cheek and disappeared inside.

* * *

Jon sat there for a long time unsure what to do now or where to go. He wanted to run as far from here and the emotions Cassie stirred in him. He knew he should get as far away and fast as he could, but he had made a promise to Cassie and he would stand by it, no matter what it did to him. She was more important than anything else in his life at the moment.

Back inside his truck he started it up driving to the meadow where he had taken Cassie all those months ago. Climbing out of the cab he pulled himself into the box of the truck where he dug out his sleeping bag and lay down.

For a long time he stared up at the stars since sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Over the next few days Jon felt a bit like a stalker as he followed Cassie around hoping to catch her alone for a moment. He was never able to get close to her since Sam, Jack or even Daniel were never far from her.

Jon even caught a glimpse of Pete, he hated the guy on site but Sam had chosen him and Jack had let her go. He had no right to try and change their minds or get in their way.

The funeral was very painful to Jon. Thanks to Jack's memories Jon respected and missed Doc Frasier. He would have loved to be able to share those memories of Janet with Cassie but until she knew who he was the moments were better left forgotten.

Jon stood there hiding among the other mourners in a dark blue suit. At the end of the service he turned to leave before anyone could see him. He desperately wanted to approach Cassie as the other kids from school were doing but there was too much of a chance that someone would recognize him and then the questions would begin.

He was almost through the crowd when he came face to face with Jack and stopped, "What are you doing here?"

Jon shrugged, "I came to pay my respects to the Doctor. She was a great woman, a great doctor and a solider. Even if she was a little fond of that pen light and those big needles." the two of them smiled at the shared memories.

Then Jack's smile disappeared, "You left town, how'd you find out about this? It wasn't like it made the evening news." he was suspicious but had no idea why.

"I still talk to a few people from the high school, one of them told me. Now if you will excuse me I plan to stop by Charlie's grave before heading out again. Don't worry _Jack_; I plan to just fade away again. I wouldn't want to upset the fragile balance or anything." he started to walk away toward Charlie's grave, "I won't be seeing you around," and with a cheeky salute he walked away.

"Jack stop-" Jack called, feeling a little stupid about speaking his own name and unsure just what he wanted to say.

Jon did pause for only a minute, "Name's Jon. Don't call me and I won't call you." and he walked away leaving Jack standing there alone.

As Jack watched the boy disappear among the rows of graves, Jack was left to wonder at what kind of man he was becoming and if he should care…

* * *

From where she stood Cassie watched the exchange between Jon and Jack wondering what they were talking about. She could tell from Jon's body language that he wasn't enjoying the conversation. Something about the two of them standing together intrigued her. The two of them seemed so similar yet so different. It was almost as though Jon was a slightly warped reflection of Jack, but that didn't make any sense.

Sam touched her shoulder and the thought was lost as Sam reminded her about the gathering at Janet's house to follow. Clutching the folded flag to her chest Cassie followed Sam across the lawn trying to ignore Pete, Sam's faithful puppy dogging her heels.

Didn't he realize that he didn't belong here and he never would? He may be in Sam's life now but that would not last, it couldn't last. She only wished that Sam would see the light before it was too late and Jack was left her alone in the dark.

Before she slid into the limo Cassie looked around for Jon. It meant a lot to her that he was there for her today even if he had not approached her as the other kids from school had done. Of all the people who came today he was the one she wanted at her side the most, yet he was the furthest away.

Her eyes found him standing near a single stone. His fingers reached out and touched the name. After a moment he stood and walked toward his truck that was on the other side of the cemetery. Cassie wondered whose it was. His Mother's or Father's? With Jon there were so many question and so few answers.

As though he felt her eyes on him he stopped turning to met her gaze. He nodded once, giving her a straight and reverent salute before he turned and disappeared into the trees.

Cassie stood there lost in thought long after she could no longer see him. Sam's hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts, "Cassie are you all right?"

Shaking off the feeling of déjà vu she turned her head to see both Sam and Jack looking at her with worried expressions. She forced a smile onto her face and said, "Yes. I was just thinking." as she slid into the car followed by Sam and Jack, Pete was thankfully absent.

* * *

More tomorrow. Leave a review and make me smile. **;0)**


	4. Running Again

**Author's Note:** Okay guys just because I messed the last chapter up here is the next one. I hope you like it. Yalla, Moosepath01, Sapceman41 and TwilightEclipseForever and General36 this one is for on and enjoy.

For the rest of you just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Running Again**

As the Limo drove them back to Janet's house Cassie and Sam sat side by side while Jack sat facing them. No one spoke for the entire ride.

Finally the limo pulled to a stop in front of the house and Cassie tried to escape. Jack's hand grabbed her arm when she moved to get out, "Cassie we need to talk about what you are going to do now. You have two choices; both Sam and I have been named your guardians. So you can move in with me or Sam. We will have to sell your house. You don't have to decide right away. Just think about it." his voice was so kind that it almost broke Cassie.

Studying her fingers Cassie said, "Why can I stay here in my house alone. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm almost eighteen and I was alone most of the time anyway." she looked right at Sam, "It's not like either of you really have room in your life for me."

Before either of them could respond Cassie shook off Jack's hold, opening the door on her side of the car and fled. She rushed passed all the people gathered in her house to celebrate Janet's life and mourn her death.

Without stopping she hurried up the stairs and into her room slamming the door. As she ran she heard feet pounding behind her but she never turned to see if it was Sam or Jack.

Once in side her room she threw herself on her bed, letting herself cry not only for Janet but for herself. Someone knocked on the door, but she ignored it. There was silence and she thought they had left until Jack said her name through the door, "Cassie?"

She still didn't answer and he continued, "I meant what I said about you coming to live with me but only if you want to. I know that I am an old man but if you need me I'm here for you. I love you Cassie. Remember that." he waited to see if she would say anything and then his footsteps receded.

Silence reigned in the room as she continued to cry. It was only broken by a voice from inside the room, "Those words don't come easily for him, Cass. He meant what he said and I would take him up on the offer. If that is what you want."

Cassie's head shot up and she saw Jon leaning against the window sill with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed over his chest.

She searched his face, "Are you sure? Jack is so hard to read even when I can see his face. You know all that from just hearing his voice? I'm never sure what to think with him."

"No, he meant every word." Jon said as he sat beside her on the bed wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Come're."

Cassie melted into him, enjoying his strength. He seemed like a rock she could anchor herself to in the storm her life had become. Every time she thought she was doing fine something came along dunking her under. Knowing he was close by was the only thing that kept her from drowning over the last few days.

After a while she looked up at him, "You said that you'd take me away from here. I know where I want to go. I'll tell you tonight when you come for me." Although she didn't want him to go she said, "Sam will be in here soon. You'd better go or they will find you in here." Somehow she knew it would be bad.

Reaching out hesitantly he cupped her cheek, "Are you sure about leaving? Sam and Jack care a lot for you. They'll worry about you." he said hoping she would change her mind and stay here with them. Cassie needed them and they needed her.

Jon on the other hand was worried that he would end up breaking her heart. He had feelings for her but none that he could or would allow himself to act on. She was Cassie after all. She wasn't a child but she wasn't a woman yet either. Maybe someday but for now he had to keep his distance.

"I need this Jon, please." her pain washed away any more resistance.

Gently he traced her lips with his thumb, "Be ready at midnight. I'll meet you out front. If anything changes let me know." and then he was gone and Cassie was alone once more.

Sam came to the door almost immediately after Jon's departure. Unlike Jack she didn't stay outside the door. She came in and sat down beside the teenager. Neither of them spoke for a while. Sam reached out and took Cassie's hand, "I do want you to live with me. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as I should have been. I have no excuse for you, but I am sorry. I love you and I have thought of you as my own daughter but I want you to be happy. If you want to live with Colonel O'Neill I won't stand in your way."

Cassie looked at Sam amazed, "Can't you even say his name. It's Jack, not Colonel, not Sir, his name is JACK! Most all he loves you and you love him. How can you just sit there and ignore it?" Cassie pulled away from Sam to walk over to the still open window.

Sam looked very uncomfortable, "Cassie, it's compl-"

"No, don't you dare to make excuses. It's not that complicated unless you make it. You just have to stop being scared. Stop running." Cassie couldn't stop her anger as it bubbled over. She was angry at these two for not seeing what was right there in front of them. They had a chance to be happy but they both seemed determined to be miserable.

Sam and Jack were alive but being stupid. Her mother was dead and she would never have the chance that they were ignoring. It wasn't fair that they were wasting their lives.

Sam studied her hands, "I'm with Pete now. I love him and he makes me happy."

Cassie couldn't hide the disgust in her voice, "Oh and that makes your feelings for Jack just go away. I know you _love_ Pete. How could you not he's like this adoring puppy and follows you around, but one day you will wake up and realize that he's not what you want. You want to be loved not adored. Sam he's not what you want or need. Jack is and you know it."

Unable to defend herself against Cassie onslaught Sam just chose to ignore it, "We'll stay here tonight but you need to decide what you want to do. Who do you want to live with Jack or me?"

Cassie knew that it was time to stop this. She had made her choice a long time ago but she wanted to hurt them like they were hurting her. Now she saw that it was a silly thing to do to them. "What if I choose both of you?" Cassie asked.

Turning Sam asked, "What do you mean?" intrigued by Cassie's answer.

"I stay with you one week and then Jack the next. Also anytime Pete is in town I can stay with Jack. It will be easier for all of us that way."

For just a moment Sam looked relieved but it was gone so quickly that Cassie wasn't sure. "That should work. Do you want to tell Jack or do you." Sam used his first name to avoid anymore yelling.

Forcing a smile Cassie said, "I tell him." before turning back the open window.

Getting to her feet and straightening her uniform, Sam asked, "Are you coming down?"

Wishing she could escape now instead of later tonight, Cassie stared out the window. She would spend the next few hours listen to how sorry people were that her mother was gone. Sighing heavily she said, "Yes, in a minute."

Sam took a step toward the door but changed her mind pulling Cassie into her arms, "I miss Janet too. We need to talk but only when you are ready. See you downstairs." Sam kissed her once on the forehead before leaving her alone once more.

* * *

The party, if you could call it that, was as painful as Cassie expected it to be. The room was filled with conversations that stopped whenever she came within hearing distance. Cassie wandered around like a wraith, not talking to anyone but drifting as she counted the hours until she could leave with Jon and escape. Logically Cassie knew she couldn't outrun the pain but she had decided to try.

She was glad when people finally started to leave, their unbearable murmurings of condolences were better than their pity-filled looks and silence that had followed her all afternoon.

Once everyone but Jack and Sam were gone, Cassie forced herself to eat a plate of leftovers. While she was choking down her food Cassie managed to find Jack and let him know what she had decided. He smiled one of his rare smiles and hugged her, promising to take he shopping to pick out the things she would need for her room at his house.

She hardly heard a few minutes later when Jack took his goodbye and left, he wanted to go up to his cabin and take her with him. That wouldn't be happening until he was cleared by Dr Brightman, and Jack was stuck in Colorado Springs.

Each bite gagged her, but Cassie finished the whole plate, just to avoid _any_ arguments with Sam. As soon as the plate was done Cassie disappeared back into her room and shut the door. This time she locked the door and shoved her desk chair beneath the knob.

Sam came by before she headed to bed and knocked on the door, "Cassie, may I come in?" when she could not open it.

There was no answer. Sam went away again, not wanting to wake Cassie if she was really asleep.

* * *

Cassie lay there unmoving for hours while she waited to make sure that Sam was asleep. As soon as the house was quiet, she began to gather her things stuffing them into her pack. That done she still had another hour before it was time to go. She sat on her bed, hugging Colonel to her chest as she watched the minutes crawl by.

Finally the clock downstairs struck midnight and Cassie slipped through the house, out the front door. As promised Jon was waiting by the curb with the truck running.

When he saw her he got out of the truck and took the pack from her tossing into the box on the back with his own, "Hurry, we don't want to get caught." he whispered as he opened the passenger door and helped her inside.

Coming around the front of the truck, Jon questioned himself if this was really a smart thing to do. Should he really take a minor away from her family and friends? It was so close to kidnapping even if he was sort of her age, in body at least. If Jack found out… Jon shuddered. He would probably lose his head.

"This is not the time, Jon," he murmured. Shaking off those thoughts, he jumped into the truck and started driving. As soon as he was a few blocks away Jon asked, "Where are we going?"

Cassie looked directly at him as she answered a bit shaken but grimly, "Minnesota."

* * *

There you go folks more tomorrow. I double checked this one it should be okay. Ha ha this time it took me to the fourth chapter to give you guys a cliffhanger. Kelleth

* * *


	5. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:** Here we are again. Sorry about yesterday. Not sure just what happened there but I hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter. I must thank Kamikashi without her interest in this story it might have taken me much longer to write it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

"What!" Jon slammed on the breaks looking over at Cassie as he stopped in the middle of the road.

"Jack has a cabin in Minnesota and I want to go up there. Mom and I had some good times. Jack couldn't be there all that much so he let us use it when he wasn't. Please Jon, you promised to take me where I wanted to go."

"Yeah, that was because I thought you wanted to go a few towns over or to Denver for a few days. I never imagined you wanted to go to Minnesota," he shook his head with disbelief.

Jon sat there for a long time, trying to decide what to do. The whole idea was insane, but then again, what about this whole situation was not insane?

Staring at Cassie, he noticed her watching him. "I will do this with or without you. So you decide I have a long way to go. It's your choice, you can drop me off at the bus station, I can get out here or you can take me to Minnesota.," she said as she put her hand on the door handle, waiting.

He searched her face to see if she had any doubt about this whole idea, but all he saw was determination. "Fine, but we will stay only three days once we get there and then we are going home."

Cassie's smile was huge as she held out her hand, "Agreed. Now drive."

He shook her hand to seal the deal, turned his eyes back to the road and started the truck. He had just started to go forward when he looked over at Cassie again for a moment. He hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

They drove east for the rest of the night and into the morning. Cassie curled up beside him and slept for most of the trip to Des Moines, Iowa. It was about eleven in the morning when Jon pulled into rest stop for a break. They had grabbed something at a drive-thru in Lincoln, Nebraska, but now, Jon really needed a nap.

Putting the truck into park Jon turned to look at Cassie. Her head rested on his shoulder, she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. Something told him that she hadn't been sleeping well and he should let her sleep, but his stomach growled.

He sighed as he realized that that he needed to eat and take a short nap or they wouldn't make it out of Iowa let alone all the way to Minnesota. Brushing his hand over her cheek he said, "Cassie, you need to wake up."

She swatted at his hand, "I don't wanna. Leave me alone." and she settled back into sleep. He watched her for a moment, deciding if you can't beat them, join them. Laying his head back Jon wrapping his arm around her, allowing himself to fall asleep.

About an hour later, Cassie woke up. Jon's arm was wrapped around her and she felt safe for the first time since Sam and Jack had shown up on her door telling her that Janet was dead. She closed her eyes as the pain washed over her once more. Her mother was dead and she was alone again.

Jon seemed to sense her pain even in his sleep pulling her closer to him. Forcing her mind to think about something else, she studied Jon. He was sleeping so peacefully with his head resting against hers.

'_Who are you? Where have you come from?'_ She had never asked him these questions because she some how knew that he couldn't answer the question anymore than she could. The both lived lives shrouded in secrets, only his seemed to be so much darker than hers.

Jon jerked and mumbled something illegible. Then he yelled, "No!" bolting upright, breathing as hard as though he'd run a race. Cassie stayed perfectly still; she knew just what this was. She's seen Jack have the same kind of nightmare, so she waited for Jon to recognize where he was before she said or did anything.

After a few minutes he turned slowly to her, focusing his eyes on her. "Cassie?"

Reaching up she touched his face. "I'm here Jon. You're safe; no one will hurt you here." He closed his eyes at her touch, enjoying the simple feeling of contact with another person. Usually these moments were endured alone in the dark, even when he had been Jack.

Laying her head down on his chest she said, "Do you want to talk about it?" She knew that he wouldn't, just like Jack never did. Those two were so very much the same, yet there was still a difference.

Jon shook his head, Cassie feeling it more than she could see it as he kissed the top of her head, "No I can't. My dreams are things that you should never ever have to see. I want to see the world for what it can be, not what I have seen it to be." He tightened his grip on her, as though he was scared she would leave him.

"Jon, I'm not going anywhere. I have seen horrible things too, things I can't talk about either. I understand, but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here to listen." She hoped that someday they would be able to share all their secrets with each other.

Jon studied her face for a moment. He started to move closer, but stopped himself, a strange look crossing his face. Loosening his hold on her, he asked, "Shall we get something to eat?"

Knowing the moment was gone, Cassie nodded. "I'm starved; let's go. This place has great waffles."

Climbing out of the truck, Jon agreed. "Yeah they do. I love the ones with peaches." He froze, unsure if he had given something away. His eyes flew to Cassie, but she didn't seem to notice his slip as she hopped out after him.

Taking his hand she said, "Let's go." They headed up to the trailer that held the Tom's Diner.

* * *

Once they were done eating, Cassie was too excited to sleep any longer but she knew that Jon needed more rest. She had read one of the novels she'd brought for a while but now she sat watching the children on the playground. They all seemed so happy and carefree.

Cassie tried to remember what it was like to be a child like that, before Nirrti and her plague had taken everything from her. The harder she tried to remember though, the more those memories slipped away, overshadowed by the horror of watching everyone she knew slowly and painfully die.

A little girl fell, skinning her knee and drawing Cassie out of her thoughts. Getting to her feet, she wanted to help the girl who was sitting on the ground crying. But before Cassie reached the girl a woman, Cassie assumed was her mother, picked her up and soothed the scrape with a kiss and a hug.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Cassie tried to warm herself. Once again she was all alone. This time she wasn't on a planet covered with corpses, but a world full of strangers. For years, she found herself a home, only to loose that security once more. Was she cursed or just some cosmic form of bad luck?

Someone sat down beside her and put an arm around her. Then, as though he could read her thoughts, he whispered in her ear, "You're not alone Cassie, I'm here for you." Then he pulled her closer, "I may leave, but I will always be there if you need me. All you need to do is call me and I'll be there."

Once again she couldn't deny that she was safe with him and she laid her head down on his shoulder, relishing the warmth he provided for her.

The two of them stayed like that for a while before Jon pulled away, getting to his feet. Standing in front of Cassie, he offered her his hand. "Which way: north to Minnesota or west, to home?"

Cassie shook her head. "North to the land of sky blue waters."

Jon couldn't help but ask the question that had been running through his mind since she had told him where she wanted to go, "Why? Why this place? What is it about this cabin?"

Shrugging, Cassie answered, "I don't know. When I came here, it was one of the first places Jack took me when I came here. It was so beautiful and quiet after living in a city. I found peace there, when I couldn't find it anywhere else. I healed at the cabin and now, I need to heal again. There is nowhere else I could think of that would allow me to do so."

Her words washed over him and he knew that she was right. The cabin wasn't magical or anything, but it was a place to find peace and maybe he could find his own there too.

Taking his hand, Cassie allowed him to lead her to the truck. Opening the door he asked, "Are you sure Jack isn't going to be there?" Jon waited for her to climb in.

"No, he's restricted to Colorado Springs. He was injured at the same time mom was killed. He has to stay until he's cleared by the doctor on base."

Not feeling very reassured, Jon started the truck and headed north on I35, hoping that Jack's wound had been bad enough that he wouldn't go fishing for a while.

* * *

Arriving in Silver Creek, they stopping in town to buy some groceries from the small mom and pop grocery store. On of the clerks had given Jon and funny look as though he was seeing a ghost, until Jon demanded, "What are you staring at?"

The old man shrugged, "You just look like a boy I once knew. He still comes up here sometimes. He's all grown up now, used to bring the family but I haven't seen them for years. You have any relation to-"

"No I'm not related to anyone around here," Jon cut him off. "Now we'd like to get going now. How much do we owe you?"

The old man didn't say another word more about it, but Cassie saw him watching Jon in the most particular way. Jon noticed too, so he grabbed the bags after paying with cash and left quickly. Once they were outside Jon muttered, "Crazy old man. Probably though I was some long lost grandson or something. Let's go. I want to find this place before dark. Are you sure you know the way?"

Cassie shrugged. "I think so."

Jon looked at her and mumbled, "Great," as he put the bags in the back of the truck.

* * *

Cassie was amazed at Jon's sense of direction. He was able to find the cabin with only her vague directions as to where to find it. Cassie had been there many times, but she had never had to find it on her own. Thanks to Jon however, they arrived around dinner time.

Jon grabbed their packs and headed for the front door studying the surroundings. The cabin sat in a clearing on the edge of the lake that was surrounded with pine trees. He stopped in the middle of the gravel drive and breathed in the scent of pine and other forest smells.

When he opened his eyes he saw Cassie watching him, "Do you like it here?" Her eyes were bright. He knew what she wanted him to say and he was glad it was the truth.

"I love it. Thank you for bringing me here. Let's go inside." he motioned for her to lead the way to the front door and then followed her only to stop and stare at the large padlock on the door.

Shooting Cassie a 'what are we going to do now look', Jon folded his arms over his chest, looking annoyed, even though he knew exactly where the spare key was hidden: in the tackle box in the shed. If worst came to worse, he could 'find it" and let them inside.

With a huge smile on her face, Cassie reached into her pocket, pulling out Jack's keys to the cabin. "I grabbed them when I was at his house a few days ago. Let's go inside. I'll make dinner."

She opened the door and let it swing open. Stepping into the room, she looked around. Happy memories flooded her as she reached out, touching a few things scattered here and there. A novel that her mother left when they were here last summer. A picture of her and Jack, sitting on the dock with their lines in the water. A few other random shots of the people she loved.

No matter what happened to her, this place would always be a haven from the world and a place where she was safe. Snatching her pack out of Jon slack grip she stated, "I'm going to freshen up. Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a minute to start the generator." Then she gestured at the room as she disappeared through the door to the smaller room.

* * *

Jon looked around the room. He knew it like he knew Jack's house. He had thousands of memories of this place. Charlie had learned to swim in the pond, the quilt Sara had made was draped across the back of the chair, Daniel's Indian arrowheads lay forgotten on the mantle, Teal'c's wooden practice weapon was in the corner and even Cassie and Janet had left their mark. Jack had brought them all to this place for a moment of peace and quiet. The only one who had never come was Sam, the only person he wanted to share it with.

Jon had even come here once or twice since his _creation. _ He understood why Cassie wanted to come here… but he was unsure how to act or _who_ he was. The walls closed around him and shouted **Jack**, but he wasn't Jack any longer and would never be again, not that he had been in the very beginning. That life was dead to him but who and what would he become?

Backing out away from the memories of another man's life, he fled down to the dock, staring out at the water. Pushing Jack and his memories to the background, Jon tried to feel the wind and listen to the gentle waves as Jon. As he did this he felt the tension leave his body. He didn't have to be Jack or live Jack's life over again. He had a chance to learn from Jack's mistakes.

His life held so many possibilities. He didn't have to decide today or even tomorrow what to do or where to go with his life. As he stood there he felt alive and at peace for the first time since his creation.

There was a rumble as the generator started, then soft footsteps on the grass behind him. Cassie wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You're finding it aren't you just like I did. There is a peace here that is no where else. I knew you would feel it, Jon." She kissed him on the cheek. "Dinner'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. I put your pack in the master bedroom."

* * *

There you have it another one all done. If you feel like it check out my Asgard Baby fic. I have started posting it as well. It will be on my profile It's called Baby Mine, Ours! It's Sam/Jack.


	6. Land Of Sky Blue Waters

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. More soon.

* * *

Land of Sky Blue Waters

After they had eaten and both of them had taken short naps, Jon and Cassie took Jack's battered canoe out onto the lake. Cassie sat in the front while Jon paddled from the back. They slowly circumvented the lake watching the moose and other wildlife from the boat.

After a while Jon stopped paddling, letting them drift with the lake's current. He couldn't help remembering the last time he'd – Jack had – done this was with Charlie. It had been their last trip to the cabin before the boy's death. At first it had been really hard as he remembered his son that wasn't _his son_, but Cassie's quiet chatter and tour guide persona soon broke through his melancholy allowing him to enjoy the scenery around him for its own sake once again.

Hours later, they turned the canoe back to the cabin. As they neared the dock, Cassie began to rock the canoe, first gently, then with more and more vigor. "Cassie, what are you doing?" Jon demanded irritated as the boat dipped close to the surface of the water.

"I'm having fun. Haven't you ever tipped a canoe before?" as she filled the boat with water.

"Can't say that I have. I thought that was the whole point of a boat was to you dry and not get soak-" Jon was cut off as Cassie managed to roll the canoe enough to tip it over and both of them spilled into the lake.

Coming up sputtering, Jon glaring at the half sunk canoe and then at Cassie before demanding, "What do we do now?" he asked, gazing at the dock which was still a good fifty meters away.

"We just tow the canoe to the dock and empty it out. You can't tell me the water isn't nice after being out in the sun." She was treading water beside him.

"Yes, it is, but we could have changed and gone swimming _after_ we got back to the shore. I _hate_ wet shoes. These aren't going to be dry until sometime tomorrow." Gesturing at the submerged but still half floating canoe, "Are you going to help me with this?" He tried to push the heavy canoe toward the dock.

With a smile on her face Cassie swam over and helped him move the water-loaded boat. They emptied the canoe and tied it up on the dock. Next they took off their sodden life jackets flinging them on to the dock to dry.

Jon was about to ask Cassie what she wanted to do now as she jumped out of the water, landing on Jon's head and dunking him under.

He came up a little ways from her, shaking his hair, spraying her with water and smiling a devious smile before he disappeared under the water. Cassie scanned the water, wondering what he was doing.

A minute or so passed and she began to get worried. "Jon where are you?" She spun around in the water, but he was no where in sight.

Suddenly, something pulled her by the legs beneath the surface, barely able to snatch a breath before submerging. Kicking whatever had grabbed her leg she realized it was Jon. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

They surfaced together and Jon chuckled. "Don't challenge me. I always win."

"I can see that now. Truce?" Cassie watched him warily, wondering if she was now going to get dunked too.

"Truce, let's go find some food. I'm starved." Jon swam back to the dock again. He climbed out of the water offering Cassie his hand.

With a smile on her face she took it, pulling him into the water before climbing out herself. "Never underestimate me either." and then she headed into the cabin to change clothes.

Jon treading water watched her walk away. "I won't," and he climbed out of the water to followed her to the cabin to get changed.

* * *

The next few days were spent with enjoyable long walks through the surrounding woods. Jon let Cassie lead him through the trails that he'd walked over hundreds of times, but with her, it was like seeing them for the very first time. Cassie showed him all the little things he had never noticed or looked for, thinking he knew the paths so well.

The first thing she pointed out was a tree where a bear had left it's claw marks, then an alpine meadow just off the trail where there was always deer to be seen and wild flowers to be picked, an eagles' nest high in an old tree where, if you were patient enough, you were able to see eaglets being fed. Each one was a small amazing thing that made _his_ life a little brighter, just like Cassie did.

The morning of the last day, Jon and Cassie packed a picnic and took it up to the meadow, where they spent the morning watching the deer quietly from the edge of the forest. When the deer finished grazing and left, the teenagers entered the meadow choosing a spot to spread out their blanket, slowly eating their meal.

Once they were finished and had packed away the leftovers to take back to the cabin, Cassie wandered through the meadow, picking various wild flowers. When she had gathered a large bouquet she came back, lying down on the blanket, resting her head on Jon's leg. Her fingers quickly wove the stems into two crowns, one which she placed on Jon's head and the other on her own.

Jon's first impulse was to take it off, but then he saw the glint in Cassie's eye: she had expected him to do just that, so instead, Jon leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. The breeze was warm and the smell of wildflowers tickled his nose: the sensation of peace was back.

He had been doing a lot of thinking about what he would do with his life ever since that first day on the dock. About a month ago he had written the SATs and scored high, which was to be expected when you had the memories of a man who had lived over fifty years, and had done so the first time already. His plan had always been to go back to the Air Force Academy and follow the same path Jack had walked, but now he wasn't sure that he should or that he actually had to.

A great part of him wanted to see and to do different things, learn more about the way things worked, to maybe understand more than just the basics of what Carter was talking about when she prattled on about all that stuff Jack didn't care about. Though Jack had always pretended to be, he was everything but a stupid man and neither was Jon. He had the ability to do so much with his life. Maybe it was time to head back to school, only this time it would be to the Academy.

A surge of excitement coursed through him at the decision as he took another step towards becoming, leaving Jack in the past where he belonged.

"What'cha thinking about?" Cassie's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He had actually forgotten she was there.

"I was just making a few decisions about my life. I'm gonna go back to school," Jon explained to Cassie as he played with a strand of her red-blond hair.

Cassie looked up, "Really, you're coming back to Central?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice at the thought of seeing him every day. He hated to burst her bubble, but it was better to do it now than later. "No, I was thinking more of college. I scored high enough on my SATs to be able to get in. I need to do something that challenges me and high school just doesn't cut it. I need to push my life forward, find out what I want to do with my life. I always thought I would have to go one way, but I don't have to. It's my life not-" he stopped, suddenly realizing what he had been about to say.

Wondering what he had been talking about, Cassie asked, "Not whose life?"

Jon searched for a way to climb out of the hole he'd dug for himself. "My brother. I don't have to follow in his footsteps. I can make my own choices and be me."

"You have a brother?" She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were full of compassion. "Why haven't you ever mentioned him before? I mean, you don't like to talk about your family, so I never asked." Cassie wanted to know about his life and his family, but she wasn't going to push him to talk about them.

She had come to care deeply for him and she wanted to understand his pain, and thus understand him a little better, but it was like peeling an onion: you got through one layer and there was just _another one _to be found.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jon sighed and tried to think of a way to explain about Jack without really revealing his relationship to Jack. "My brother and I don't get along very well. He and I are too much alike. So we have agreed to just ignore each other. It's better that way for both of us. As for my parents, they're both gone. They died a few years ago and my brother and I parted ways about six months ago."

Sitting up Cassie touched his face, "Is there no one else, nobody?"

Shaking his head Jon said, "I had some friends I was really close to. The three of us had been through a lot together but we lost touch when I left home. I miss them and my old life, but I know I can't go back. It's lost to me forever. I can only go forward." He forced himself to smile. "Besides I have you." Turning his face, he kissed the palm of her hand.

Cassie's heart wrenched. His story was so close to hers. He'd lost everything, just like she had. Jon had always talked around what had happened to him, but hearing it now made her want to cry. She had been so wrapped up in her own misery she had failed to wonder about Jon's. A single tear slipped out of her eye and Jon reached out and caught it with his thumb. "Don't cry for me. I'm not worth it. I never was."

Smiling a watery smile, Cassie shook her head. "That is what makes you worth it. You fail to see how wonderful you are. Jon, I have never met anyone like you. You seem to understand me, without me saying anything. It's like you knew everything about me before I told you." Cassie's eyes took on a soft dopey look as she leaned forward and Jon knew just what she wanted to do.

Breaking the moment, Jon suddenly got to his feet, "We should get going. We still need to pack and clean the cabin before we go tomorrow. We should head back."

Cassie looked disappointed, but didn't say a word as she helped him fold the blanket, tucking in into his pack. She headed down the path, feeling alone once more. Jon caught her hand before she's gone a few steps and squeezed her hand. Trying to keep his voice light, he asked, "What are you making for our last meal?"

"I thought I'd let you cook those steaks you bought, just don't burn them like Jack does. I hate the taste of charcoal." She smiled then and he knew that they were okay.

Hand in hand they headed back to the cabin.

* * *

There you guys go. Leave a review and make me smile. I really do when I read them. Kelleth


	7. Caught in the Act

Author's note: Well here we are again. I hope you like this one and the next one are my favorite chapters. The location of them changed as did the circumstances but I like how I finally decided to do it. Sit back and enjoy the story. I have chapter eight and hope to have nine soon. So cross your fingers that this will be all posted soon.

* * *

Caught In The Act...

Later that evening, they had cleaned up the cabin and gathered all their things together so they were ready to leave in the morning. Jon was relaxing on the couch in the main room, tired from their hike that day. On the way home, Cassie had convinced him to stop at the eagles' nest, hoping to see the eaglets fly. They had waited for hours but nothing had happened. Dejected, Cassie had said they should head back to the cabin. Now he was resting after a meal of un-burnt steaks and BBQ cooked potatoes. Cassie was finishing packing her things in her room.

A noise drew his attention as Cassie emerged from her bedroom. Jon swallowed as he saw what she was wearing; he closed his terrified eyes, hoping that, when he opened them, the image would be very different. His brain searched for an avenue of escape from a sixteen year old dressed in her mother's peignoir.

Jon tried to get to his feet _before_ Cassie got close, but he was too slow as she draped herself across him. "Jon-" she drew out his name as she awkwardly played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Cassie?" his voice was strained as she spoke; this was exactly what he didn't want to happen. His eyes were huge as she bent down to kiss him. Jon got to his feet so quickly that he dumped her on the floor, backing away from her his eyes wide and horrified.

The Jack part of him was shocked at what was happening, but the Jon part of him wanted her too. He just had more restraint than your average teenage boy. Possibly it had to do with the fact that he had already got one woman pregnant, Sara, and dealt with the consequences. The other fact that kept him in control was, well… he didn't want to explain to Jack that he got Cassie pregnant. He shuddered at the thought of being pummeled by his-

"Jon?" Cassie's voice pulled him from his thoughts; it was filled with tears. She still sat on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around herself. A tear slipped out of her eye and slowly down her cheek.

He took a step toward her, his voice rough. "Cass, don't cry." He hated tears.

"But you don't want me." she looked so young and vulnerable, sitting there with one strap dangling off her shoulder, so much that Jon wanted to punish himself for not seeing this coming.

Grabbing his hoodie from the back of the rocking chair, he tossed it at Cassie, "Put that on please."

She wrapped the sweater around her shoulders staring up at him, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong with me? Am I that unlovable?"

"It's not that Cassie and you know that. I like you a lot but this-" he gestured between himself and her, "Isn't a good idea. It's compli-"

Angry now, Cassie got to her feet, holding the sweater closed. "No, don't you dare to say that!" she shouted as she came closer, poking her finger into his chest. "That's what Jack and Sam always say but it's not; you want me or you don't. It's that simple."

Stepping back he shook his head, "It's never that simple, Cass. Everything has its consequences and the ones for what you want to do are huge. Do you even know what they are?" He pushed his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Please go get changed and we'll talk." he reached out to her.

"No, just get out! Leave me alone!" Gathering her dignity, she ran towards her room, slamming the door.

Jon stood there for a moment and then stopped to write her a note before he left.

_Cassie,_

_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're the best friend I have. If you need me you have my number. Please don't hate me. Call me when your ready, I'll be waiting-_

_Always__, _

_Jon_

Leaving his wreath of flowers beside the note, he left, closing the door behind him. Driving away, he decided he'd call Jack from a pay phone in Silver Creek and tell him where to find her.

* * *

He got as far as town before he stopped his truck and sat there for a long time, staring at the road in front of him. He really didn't want to lose Cassie, not over this. He couldn't leave Cassie alone up there. He brought her here and it was his responsibility to get her back home to Sam and Jack, where she belonged.

By the time he arrived back at the cabin, it was dark, and every light in the place was on. Jon opened the door to find Cassie huddled under a blanket, with his note in one hand and a half drunken bottle of Guinness in the other. As he came closer there was two more bottle discarded on the floor.

He was relieved to see that she was dressed properly now in jeans and a t-shirt but she was wearing his sweater crying.

She looked up as he came closer, "What do you want? I thought you'd left me like everyone does." her voice was harsh and bitter.

Jon shook his head. "I couldn't leave you Cassie. I-" he stopped. He wasn't quite ready to say that. "Did you drink all of those?" he asked as he removed the half drank one from her slack grip and placed it on the table across the room.

"Yep, I was gong to drink all six of Jack's stash. He had them hidden back in the closet. I don't think he realized that I knew they were there. I found it a long time ago, when we were been playing hide and seek."

Getting to her feet, she tried to go and get the bottle from where Jon had sat it, continuing to speak. "When you left me, I checked to see if there was still some in there still. When Jack gets upset he gets drunk, so I decided to give it a try." she stopped and swayed and touched her head, "I thought you were supposed to feel better when you drank because I don't; I feel sick."

Jon caught her as she stumbled, "Let's get you into the bathroom. You're as bad as Daniel after one drink."

Cassie smiled, "I am not." then she giggled, "Mom always thought it was funny that she was able to hold her liquor better than Daniel, especially when she was so much shorter than he was. Uh-" Suddenly, she threw up all over both of them.

Ignoring the smell, Jon helped the girl the rest of the way into the bathroom, where she threw up three more times while Jon held back her hair. When she had finished, Jon waited to make sure she was done before helping her to sit down on the floor. "Don't move, I'll get you some new clothes." Jon discarded his own shirt in the tub because the smell was horrible.

* * *

Cassie's pajamas were laid out on the bed beside the gown she had been wearing earlier. Jon reached out and touched the silky fabric. She had really been beautiful… if only they were much older and she knew just who he was.

Jon _knew_ that there would come a time when he'd have to tell her, but until he found the courage to do that, they should just stay friends. Grabbing the clean clothes, he returned to the bathroom to find Cassie leaning back over the toilet once more.

Jon gently gathered her hair back out of her face where it had fallen into the vomit and stuck itself to her cheek. "You're going to need to wash you hair now. There are chunkies in it." Then he ran her a glass of water, "Here, drink this."

Dropping back down to the floor. Cassie drank the glass in one gulp, then she handed him back the cup, muttering, "I'm never going to drink again. This is disgusting. Can I have more water?"

"That's what Daniel says every time." he grinned, passing Cassie another glass of water.

"Can you shower or should I just rinse out your hair?" he asked, helping her stand.

Leaning against him, "No, I feel dizzy, can you rinse it out? I can smell the puke in my hair." she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jon swallowed, unsure, "Okay, kneel over the tub; I'll just wash it out. You can do a better job before we leave in the morning."

"I hope I feel better before then, won't I?" Cassie asked, lowering her head into the tub. Her stomach turned again at the thought of eighteen hours in the truck.

He turned on the water with one hand muttering, "I hope so too," as he ran his fingers through her hair to wet it with the other. Quickly, he rinsed the remains of the vomit from her hair and added a little bit of shampoo before rinsing it again.

Stepping back and taking a deep breath, he tried to gain control. Cassandra Frasier had wreaked havoc with his ability to say no. He had to get some distance between them, and _fast_.

Wrapping her hair in a towel, he dried it and braided it in a neat braid before moving to the other side of the room.

"Can you get changed all by yourself or do you need help?" Assisting Cassie with her clothes was not what he really wanted to do right now, but he would if she needed him.

Shaking her head, "No, I should be fine." She held out her hand for the pajamas he had left on the vanity.

Jon handed them to her, and then made him himself scarce, but only as far the main room so that he would be close if she fell or passed out. As soon as he closed the door, he began to rebuild the walls he had erected to keep his hormonal urges under control.

A few minutes later Jon heard her call out his name. "Jon?" Her voice was hesitant and afraid.

"I'm still here Cass. Are you all right?" He knocked on the door.

"I think so, but can you help me into bed. I'm feeling a little woozy and the world… won't stop spinning–" There was the sound of dry heaving.

"Alright, I'm coming in. Are you decent?" Jon asked as he turned the knob.

More sounds of dry heaving came from the bathroom before she answered, "I'm dressed." As soon as Jon heard that, he stepped in.

Crossing the small room, he gathered her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. Sitting her down on the edge of the bed, he pulled off her socks as she asked, "Why does everyone leave me? Am I that horrible of a person?"

"No Cassie, it has _nothing_ to do with you. The world is pretty messed up; I'm pretty messed up myself. Here's some more water. The more water you drink, the better you will feel tomorrow." He pulled her a water bottle from the pocket of her pack. It was the one they had taken on their hike earlier today and it was still half full.

He waited until she had a healthy drink before he set it aside, where she could grab it if she wanted it later. Lifting Cassie's feet, he swung them onto the bed. Gently, he pushed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

As he straightened up, Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her. "Jon, I'm sorry for earlier. I thought it was what you wanted from me. I thought that it would make sure you didn't leave me." her tears started again, "Don't leave me because I was stupid. I love you." Her voice was pleading and frightened at the same time.

"Apology accepted," he brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek, "Cassie, I'm not going to leave you not really. If you need me I'll be there as your friend and that's all I can be for now." He reached up and tried to take her arms from around his neck, but Cassie held fast.

Sitting up, she brushed her lips against his, "Liar," and kissed him.

Jon resisted her innocent kiss for a moment before his sixteen year old body betrayed him as he deepened the kiss, but at the moment of surrender he heard, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

Then he felt himself being jerked out of Cassie's arms and flung to the floor.

Looking up, his eyes fell on the last person he wanted to see while he was bare-chested and _kissing_ Cassandra Frasier _in her bedroom_.

Cassie's eyes opened wide with shock, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

The gray haired man stared at her and then at Jon. His eyes widened with shock, anger following on its heels and Jon knew that he was dead.

* * *

Ah man I got teary near the end how about you? HeHe more soon. Leave a review and make me smile. Kelleth


	8. Dead Man Walking

Author's Note: Sorry guys this chapter was ugly before but I think I fixed all the mistakes now. Enjoy.

* * *

Dead man Walking

Jack entered the cabin relived to find Cassie here but worried at just who's truck that was in the driveway. He knew that she was here because her shoes lay discarded by the door next to a pair of very masculine running shoes. Panic threatened to choke him, he could hear voices coming from the room that Cassie usually used when she was here.

Crossing the room he threw open the door and stopped. Some young shirtless teenage stud was kissing his Cassie, in ways he didn't want to think about. Three steps brought him to the bedside, where he yelled, "Just what the hell is going on here?" grabbed the kid, Jack pulled him away from Cassie.

"Jack?" Cassie's eyes were huge as she looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing unable to get anymore words out.

Jack's frown deepened when he smelled Guinness on her breath. That explained the empty bottles on the table in the main room. How many had the two of them drank before he arrived?

Seeing he wasn't getting any answers from Cassie, he turned to the boy, who hadn't moved since his butt hit the floor.

Their eyes met. Jack hadn't thought that he could get any angrier... but when he saw that it was Jon sitting there, it went from red to white hot.

Reaching out, he grabbed his clone by the hair hauling him into the main room. Just before he slammed the door ,he turned back to Cassie. "Don't move. I will be back to talk to you in a minute."

Breaking free of the shock, Cassie tried to explain, "Jack, it wasn't Jon. He-"

Pointing his finger at the girl he hissed, "You don't say another word." She opened her mouth again, but Jack cut her off, "Not one. You are already in so deep you won't see daylight for months." His voice held such a dangerous calm that Cassie shut her mouth watching as Jack hauled Jon out of the bedroom.

* * *

Samantha Carter sat in the truck, studying the cabin. She had wanted to see this place ever since Jack had invited her to go fishing with him so many years ago. It was a part of him he rarely shared and it had touched her that he wanted her to see it.

The problem was that, if she accepted the invitation, she was accepting a change in their relationship and she couldn't allow that. Not until the world and the universe was safe from the Goa'uld. Both of them were needed on the front lines and they couldn't do that easily if they were together. SG-1 was needed as it was and so that meant Jack and Sam had to make sacrifices.

Pulling her thoughts from herself and Jack, she stared at the front door, wondering what was happening inside.

The door to the cabin was still open, spilling light on to the dark porch. Sighing, she wondered if Jack was right about Cassie being here and if she should follow him inside. It had taken them a few days to figure out where the teenager had gone.

At first, they had thought she had gone to Denver with some kids from school. Sam had gone to the city hoping to find her using, Pete's help. After a extensive search they had found the kids but not Cassie. Jack had to stay in Colorado Springs because he wasn't cleared leave town yet. So he had searched both, his house, Sam's and Janet's for more definite idea where the girl had gone.

Two days later, she had received a panicked call from Jack, saying he found a bus schedule for Minnesota under Cassie mattress and his keys to the cabin were missing. Leaving Pete in Denver to keep looking there, Sam boarded a flight for Minnesota, where she met Jack and they drove up to Silver Creek together.

The drive had been quiet as both of them were blaming themselves for Cassie running away, and neither of them knew what to say to the other. Finally, they had arrived to see all the lights on in the place with a small Ford pick up parked on the gravel drive.

Jack had immediately jumped out of the truck, telling her to stay stay put, because he was unsure what he would find inside the cabin.

For few minutes Sam had agreed but there was no way she was going to sit tight while someone hurt Cassie. It was much worse sitting her not knowing if Cassie was alright. Getting out, she hurried across the lawn and towards the cabin.

As Sam passed the other truck, she wondered who it belonged to and how they knew Cassie. It wasn't a friend that Sam or Jack knew about since none of them were missing too. Whoever it was Cassie had never told them about her or him or worse it was some stranger who had picked Cassie up along the way.

As she got closer she head the sounds of a scuffle. Then Jack's voice and a younger male's voice. Deciding that either Jack needed her help or someone else might, Sam increased her pace across the yard and up onto the porch.

Sam stepped inside and was momentarily blinded by the light inside. The sight she found was the last one she expected. Jack held his shirtless clone by the hair and was about to pummel him. "Jack, stop it! What on earth are you doing?"

Two sets of identical eyes turned to her, one filled with anger and the other showing surprise. "I told you to stay in the truck." Jack hissed through clenched teeth, trying to control his anger at Jon, and himself for letting this happen.

When he saw Jon at the funeral, he should have known that something was going on between them. He's known that Jon hadn't been telling him the whole story. He should have pushed harder to know more, but Jon made him uncomfortable and so he hadn't pushed.

Sam met his gaze, "Was that an order, Sir?"

Jack met Sam's gaze and saw something in her eyes he never wanted to see - disappointment in him. He let go of Jon's hair and let the clenched fist drop back to his side. Frustrated at himself and Jon he blew out a strangled noise stepping back.

Surprised by the sudden release, Jon fell on all fours. Taking a deep breath, he looked from Sam to Jack, "It wasn't what it looked like." He stopped pushing himself to his feet, "Yes, Cassie and I were kissing, but that was all that happened, and that was all that would have happened. One: she was drunk and two: she's still a minor. I may have the body of a sixteen year old but my mind is much more mature than one." Pausing he pinned Jack with a glare, "Do you really think after what happened I would take the smallest chance of _that_ happening to Cassie?"

Jack didn't answer right away and Jon nearly stepped on the older man's shoes, "Do you?" His voice was angry now.

Shaking his head, Jack sighed, "No, you wouldn't. Because _I_ wouldn't."

Sam watched the two of them confused and amazed. The anger between the two of them was suddenly gone. She'd seen Jack O'Neill's anger flare up and burn out quick, but never this fast. He usually did something very stupid first. There was a dynamic here she didn't understand.

"Carter, go talk to Cassie; make sure she's okay. I need to speak to Jon about this _friendship_ with Cassie."

Sam opened her mouth the argue but the clone shook his head, "Do it Sam. Jack and I need to talk and it would be better if you were with Cassie. She has no idea what is going on or who I really am. She thinks I'm just another teenager, whose had a hard life. Go, reassure her that Jack hasn't killed me and won't." She still hesitated, thinking that she needed to be here to referee but the clone added, "Please."

There was something in his eyes that Sam had never seen in Jack's eyes--love. He loved her and it hit her like a ton of bricks, because if the clone loved her, so did Jack. He blinked and it was gone. She stumbled over her own words as she asked the teenager, "Ah Jack, are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "Yep, I'm sure, and the name's Jon, not Jack." he pointed to Jack, "I'm not him any longer and I never will be again." She saw the emotion, there for a moment but it was gone again as he stared at the room where Cassie was, "Go to Cassie. She needs you. Jack won't hurt me. Let her know that I'm all right." Sam noticed the same look in his eyes again although it wasn't directed at her, but at the girl who wasn't present.

Unsure what to do or say, she looked from one Jonathan O'Neill to the other then nodded. Opening Cassie's door, she stepped inside closing the door after her.

* * *

As Sam opened the door, Cassie looked up from where she sat on the bed crying. The teenager's arms were wrapped around a stuffed dog that Sam had seen sitting on Cassie's bed. Sam was reminded of the little girl they found on a planet full of bodies so many years ago. This girl had lost so much; first her birth family and now Janet. It was no wonder she wanted to go somewhere she felt safe and happy.

Fighting her own tears, Sam called out, "Cassie?" the girl faced away not saying anything, Sam came closer, "Are you all right?"

More tears leaked from Cassie's eyes. She shook her head. "Where's Jon? Is Jack going to hurt him?"

"No Jack's only talking to him." Sam crossed the room only to have Cassie run past her as the girl headed to the door.

"I have to stop him; Jack's going to kill Jon. He caught Jon and me kissing. I puked on Jon's shirt so he took it off earlier!" Cassie had almost reached the door when Sam stopped her from leaving.

Sam caught her leading Cassie back to the bed. "Jon can hold his own with Jack. He will be all right, now sit. "Now how come I have never heard about Jon before?"

Shrugging Cassie glanced at the door, trying to hear what was being said but the voices were too low. "At first he was just a friend who I could talk to. I'd seen him at school but when I bought Jack that astronomy book for Father's Day, it was Jon who helped me pick it out." she played with the ties on the quilt, "He seemed so lonely and I was too. We started talking on the phone when Mom was at the SGC on the night shift. I could talk to him about anything, he made me feel like someone cared about me other than just family and I think I did the same for him. Then you went missing on the _Prometheus _he became more than that."

Full of nervous energy, Cassie got to her feet and began to pace while Sam stayed sitting on the bed, watching her. "Jon seemed to understand what I was feeling before I could tell him. I felt like he cared about you too. It was like we shared something and-" Frustrated, Cassie spun around, "I don't know. I just know that after that day, I began to feel different about him. Then once you came back he disappeared. I didn't really have a chance to figure it out. I had no idea where he was until Mom died. I couldn't tell her about him --she was busy with the SGC and you were spending so much time with Pete. I didn't know who to talk to about him." Tears filled her eyes once more.

Sam crossed the room. "I'm so sorry Cassie. I was so busy getting a life that I forgot I had one. Tell me about what happened when you called him. Did he come to you?"

Cassie nodded, "He was at the house within a few hours. He dropped everything and came to me. He made me feel important and I was so afraid of loosing that feeling of loosing him that I did something stupid." she pulled out of Sam's arms and stared out the window at the moon's reflection on the lake. The same lake where they had so much fun and she might have destroyed that.

Crossing to Cassie's side she asked, "Cass, what did you do?"

Cassie was quiet for a long time and Sam reached out for her shoulder to let Cassie know that she was still there waiting for an explanation.

When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet, "I thought if he slept with me that he'd stay. That I might mean something more to him. I didn't want him to leave me. I love him and he's going to leave. Jack will make him go." Cassie tried fight to Sam's grip on her, but the older woman held fast.

"Stop it. Jack is not going to make Jon do anything he doesn't want to do." she stopped trying to find the right way to ask this, "Cassie did the two of you...?" Sam stopped unsure she was ready for this part of motherhood.

Sam saw tear steaming down Cassie's cheeks reflected in the window. "No," and the rest of the story of her attempted seduction, throwing Jon out of the cabin, her drinking binge, his return and last of all their first kiss spilled out.

Out of nowhere, they heard the noise of two bodies colliding with the wall. The voices were louder but still muffled nevertheless Cassie and Sam heard both their names clearly.

Both of them froze as they strained to hear more of what was being said in the other room. There was silence, then followed by the sound of Jon's truck starting. Cassie broke free of Sam's hold and raced out onto the driveway.

Cassie closed her eyes as Jon's headlights hit her, and she wondered if she had done something even _more_ stupid than earlier tonight.

* * *

Leave a review and make me smile. Kelleth


	9. Truth and Revelations

**Author's Note:** I now have this whole story back from my beta and will post the last few chapters over the next week. More on Tuesday. Watch for it. Thank you to Kamikashi for putting up with me and my mistakes. I fixed chapter 8. Thanks.

* * *

**Truth and Revelations**

Jon and Jack silently watched Sam disappear into Cassie's room. Once the door had closed, Jon turned, focusing on Jack. The older man's anger seemed to have cooled but clearly, he still was not pleased with the situation.

He had hoped they wouldn't have to do this but it seemed that they would. Jon stepped into Jack's line of vision. "I'm not staying away from Cassie. I know your objections because they were mine too but the thing is: I'm **not you** and she's **not** my child. Your life is lost to me – and so is Sam. I have come to accept that because I had to." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt or I don't miss your life, but I know it's gone. I had to move on or stay trapped in the moment."

Jack tried to say something but Jon kept talking. "I never planned to be with Cassie. It just happened, like you and Sam. One minute we were friends and I was a shoulder to cry on… and then suddenly my thoughts were going in a totally new direction. To the last place I wanted to go with Cassie, but slowly I came to see I may have you memories but I'm not you Jack."

Angrily Jack poked Jon in the chest, "She's seventeen and you're-"

Cutting him off, Jon snapped, "I'm what?"

He waited to see if Jack would answer. Throwing his hands up in chagrin, he paced the room. "You don't even know what I am. Well I'll tell you exactly what I am: I've had nine months to think about this. I'm a sixteen year old with the mind and memories of another fifty-two year old man. In a body which is 9 months old."

He turned on Jack, pressing his finger into the older man's chest. "Don't think I haven't thought this through a thousand times like you did with Sam? The only difference was that I chose to act to try and show Cassie how I feel. Instead of shutting those feelings up in a room pretending they don't exist." He paused, willing Jack to say or even do something, but the man shad taken root on the spot.

Stepping even closer he shoved Jack. "I forgot that's _you_, Jack." he pushed the older main again trying to get a response out of him, and continued to do so while speaking, "You admit to nothing, not even to yourself. Well I fought this, like you fought your feelings for Sam, but Cassie never runs, unlike Sam, and she won't let me either. _She_ was the one who instigated the kiss; and she was one who tried to get me in b-"

Jack punched Jon into the face, throwing him off balance. "She's a child. She doesn't know or understand what she wants. What they hell were you doing here with her? And don't turn this on me. It has nothing to do with me and Sam," he hissed.

Getting back to his feet, Jon wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "No, you're wrong Jack. Cassie is not a child any longer and this has everything to do with you and Sam. Thanks to Cassie I'm not half as scared as you are, Jack.." Although he couldn't say the words to Cassie, he knew he could say them to Jack. "I love Cassie; I'll be there when she needs me."

He stopped again clearly annoyed at Jack and his lack of understanding of what was going on here. "Why am _I_ here? Because you and Sam weren't."

Jon wished that he could just beat it into Jack, but that wasn't the way to do this, no matter how tempting the prospect. So he kept talking hoping that a word or two would get through the walls Jack had erected around himself. "The two of you were so busy ignoring each other that you ignored Cassie too. You didn't push her to let you in. Jack, you had offered, yes, but when she didn't jump into your arms like she did when she was little, you walked away.

He stopped and looked at Jack, "You had a moment the night of Janet's funeral, when you came to her door. If you had just opened the door and talked to her, she would have shared her fears with you, but you gave up because you don't think you deserve her or Sam, because you hate yourself more than you love anyone. Well, you need to decide which one you want more."

Jon took a deep breath; when he resumed his speech, it was softer. "Jack, you have to let it go. Cassie needs you to be there, not hiding under your anti-emotional rock. She just lost her mother and you left her alone to deal with it because you were too scared to show her any real emotion. You were so busy being Colonel Jack O'Neill that you missed the one thing she needed most. She needed love and she need to see that you loved her enough to fight her isolation, and _show_ it. When you said those words to her that night, she didn't know if she could believe them. Jack, she trusted my words more than yours. You have to let me love her Jack, I won't hurt her."

Grabbing him by the shoulders, Jack slammed Jon into the wall. "I'm not going to let you destroy her."

Jon was unfazed, not backing down. "I'm not going to do that and neither will you. Jack, Cassie's strong, so is Sam. They're strong enough to love us. Stop being terrified about what might happen and let yourself see what does happen. Don't let Sam go without telling her how you feel. Sam needs to hear it before she makes a mistake and marries that goofy puppy she's been seeing."

Jack let Jon go stepping back. "How can I do that, she's happy. I hate the guy but she likes him. I won't destroy what she's built. I'm not worth it."

Jon shook his head. At least, being a clone taught him a healthy lesson about self-worth but it seem that Jack still had to learn the same lesson for himself. "Then you've already lost her." Jon crossed the room, and extracted a shirt, which he pulled over his head. "I'm not staying out of Cassie's life, but I will keep my distance for now. Just remember that if she needs me I'll be there." Heading for the door, he stopped in his tracks. "I'm not going to hurt her. If you get in the way it will just be worse for your relationship with Cassie. Let it happen and do the same with Sam. You may be surprised what will comes of it." Grabbing something off the table he headed for the door without looking back, his pack slung over his shoulder.

Jack shook his head. "No, if Sam really wanted me that way, she would have done something by now. I won't burden her with my feelings. She's way too good for a man with a soul as black as mine."

Halfway out already, Jon looked back over his shoulder, attempting to say something but changed his mind. Disappointed, he finally sighed, "Tell Cassie I'll see her sometime soon. I'll let her know where I'll be until school starts."

"What does that mean?" Jack was confused.

Jon shrugged. "I'm going back to Academy. Not sure just what I will study yet but... I might get another degree or two again. See you around Jack." He waved at the older man. "Think about what I said. Now that I'm on the outside I see things more clearly. Sam loves you. Don't let her go without a fight Jack. You'll only regret it in the end."

Walking over to his truck, Jon climbed inside. Before he drove away he took one last look at the cabin and the flower wreath in his hand. This was best for now. He needed to give Cassie some time to figure out who she was and if she really wanted to be with him.

But he wasn't giving up, not by a long short. Cassie was the best thing that had happened to him in this life. There was no way he was just going to give her up, unlike Jack did Sam. He would fight to hell and back for her.

He had just turned his truck around, starting to go forward when he spotted Cassie wide-eyed in his headlights. Slamming the breaks, his truck fishtailed momentarily on the gravel, before coming to a stop a meter or so away from her.

The whole thing was only a matter of seconds, but to both Jon and Cassie it was an eternity.

Climbing out of the truck Jon yelled, "What were you thinking?! I could have hit you!" He was more scared than angry and he could hear it in his voice.

Cassie took a step back under his onslaught but stood tall, "I wasn't thinking at all. You were leaving without saying goodbye again. It's the second time you've done that. Why do you do that to me?" she pounded her fists on his chest.

Standing still, Jon let her hit him twice more before he grabbed her wrists, "Because I hate goodbyes. They hurt." It was all he said, but he let her see the other reason in his eyes.

What he had told Jack was the truth, he wasn't afraid any more. He was going to let himself love her even if he couldn't be with her yet. He did have to wait for her to grow up a little more before that could ever happen. She needed to have a chance to see the world before they made any kind of commitment to each other even though he was already committed to her.

Cassie's eyes softened at his unspoken words. "Why are you leaving then? Don't let Jack do this. Stay with me, don't leave me, please." Cassie's voice was full of pain.

"No Cassie, I can't stay. I want to but I can't. There are too many things that I have to figure out and to decide." He glanced back at the cabin and Jack standing in the doorway. "And I can't do that here." Sam came out of the cabin and stood next to Jack. They were having a whispered conversation and Jon wished he knew what they were saying.

"Jon?" she stepped closer to him putting her hand on his chest, just above his heart. She could feel it speed up at her touch. His eyes met hers; she knew and understood so much, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

She looked over at Jack and Sam then back at Jon. His eyes were confused but she just smiled grabbing his face between her hands, brushing a light kiss on his lips, "Come back to me, Jon. I love you. All of you. I hope someday you will tell me everything."

Then Cassie stepped back imprinting him on her memory before she walked back to where Sam stood. The older woman put her arm around Cassie's shoulders.

For a few moments Jon stood there frozen unable to move. His eyes closed as he tumbled over a cliff and kept falling, falling, falling.....

Opening his eyes he took a deep breath in and looked over at Cassie and Sam. The woman he could never have and the woman he should never have.

Keeping silent, he climbed into his truck driving away hoping to find himself _and_ his future.

* * *

Cassie didn't move until Jon's tail lights were no longer visible, then she slipped out from under Sam's comforting arm heading inside the cabin, "I'll get my stuff and then we can head back to Colorado Springs." She stopped her eyes traveling back at the last place she had seen Jon.

Jack watched Cassie go. With a worried expression on his face he turned to Sam who nodded. "We'll stay the night and leave in the morning." Jack motioning for the teenager to go inside, "Can you give Sam and me a minute please; we have some things to talk about."

Nodding her head, Cassie started to move toward the house again but facing Jack again, an air of fierce determination surrounding her, "I'm not going to stop seeing Jon. I love him, and he..." she stopped, taking a breath. "If you love me Jack, you won't stand in my way. Jon won't hurt me, if you can't trust him, trust me." Then, without another word she stepped into the cabin.

* * *

Sam's eyes followed Cassie, amazed at how mature she had become in such a short time. When had all this happened? Had she really been so wrapped up in Pete; making herself find happiness that she missed all this happening to Cassie? Maybe it was time to do something about that.

Glancing at Jack, she knew right away that he wasn't going to do as Cassie had asked. Sam tried to suppress a sigh but it slipped out, "You can't keep them apart Sir. The best thing to do is let it be. If you do chances are that it will just end between them like most teenage romances do." She couldn't help but think of her own forbidden romance with Jonas Hanson. She hadn't been a teenager nor was Jonas, but in experience with the opposite sex Sam was much younger and that had cost her dearly.

Her father had hated Jonas because of his reputation and the fact Jonas had more control over Sam than any person should. Jacob watched as she changed from a self confident woman into a simpering girl under Jonas' administrations. Sam hadn't seen what was happening until it was almost too late. When she had finally seen it she had destroyed her relationship with her father and almost got herself killed when Jonas went on a drunken rage beating her.

"Sam?" Jack reached out and touched her shoulder, jarring her from her memory as she unconsciously rubbed the scar on her arm.

She focused on Jack, "Sorry, I was just thinking. You remember Jonas Hanson?"

Jack nodded and she continued, "My father tried to tell me that he wasn't good for me but the more he told me to stay away from Jonas, the more I wanted to be with him and thought that I loved him. Let it be, it will get worse if you interfere. Let Cassie see that we trust her to make her own choices."

"Sam, this is different. I know what Jon's thinking. I know what he wants." _'He wants it all,_' he finished in his head. His eyes met Sam's; and there it was, clearly to be seen for just for a moment-desire but it was gone so quickly that she doubted it even had been there.

Trying to keep control, Sam continued talking about Cassie, ignoring the heat that rushed through her. "Jack, the more you try to control Cassie, the worse you'll make it. She's a strong person and she needs to know that we trust her. The only way we can do that is to let her live her life; we have to let her go."

Jack stepped closer. "How can I? If I let her go, she might make a mistake or worse." Jack's pain was shown clearly on his face and she _knew_ Jack wasn't just thinking about Cassie, but Charlie as well.

Not really thinking Sam touched his face. "Jack you will have to let her go someday, and now is the time to start. Let her go, she needs this, she needs him." Suddenly, Sam wasn't sure if she was talking about Cassie or herself.

Closing his eyes Jack surrendered, "I'll try." Then he turned into her hand pressing a light kiss into her palm before stepping back.

Sam dropped her hand, feeling unsettled by the touch of his lips against her skin. Deciding retreat was the best option for now, she stepped further away from him asking, "Where do I sleep then?"

Jack was surprised by her reaction to him. He'd felt her shiver as his lips caressed her palm. Jon was right, there was still something there... but he wasn't sure if he had the courage to see what may come of it.

Needing some distance, he headed to the truck, grabbing their bags, "I'll let you choose. You can share with Cassie or have the master bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch." Jack offered..

Grabbing her bag from him she answered over her shoulder as she walked away, " I'll take the master bedroom; Cassie kicks in her sleep. See you in the morning" leaving their feelings inside The Room for a little while longer.

* * *

See I told you there was some Sam and Jack in there. I hope you guys liked this chapter. More soon, Leave a review and make me smile. _Kelleth_


	10. Loss and Gain

**Author's Note:** Here is the next one. Another will follow on Thursday and again on Saturday. I would like to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and are still reading. I would also like to thank those of you who have come here from the MiniJack community, welcome.

* * *

**Loss and Gain**

Cassie lay on her stomach in her room at Sam's house, doing her homework. She was wearing Jon's hoodie that was left behind in the commotion. It made her feel close to him although he was far way still working in the logging camp.

In a few months she would be done with high school, and moving on to bigger and better things. She had a stack of letters, telling her she had been accepted to various schools, but to her, there was only one true choice and that letter was lying on the top of the stack. She hadn't shown any of them to Sam or Jack yet; she was waiting until she could share her news with Jon, when he would come for her birthday in a few weeks.

With a sigh she looked around the room. She would be sad to leave Sam and her little house, but it was getting crowded with Pete staying more and more. Soon it might be time to move in with Jack permanently, but that would mean leaving so many of her things. Her room at Jack's house had all new furniture, but there was one huge advantage to Jack's house – no Pete. Pete-free zone.

When she had moved from Janet's house, Cassie had brought most of her furniture with her, leaving only a few things which she thought too girlish/childish. In her old room she had always had a single bed, but now, she was flopped across a double. The walls were surprisingly bare for a seventeen, almost eighteen year old.

The only pictures adorned her dresser. There were a few of her and Janet, a few of SG-1 and Cassie in various mixes and then there was one of Jon. He had sent it to her soon after he left her with Sam and Jack at the cabin.

Putting her fingers beneath her math text book, she touched the stack of letters. He always sent letters to her; she had asked him once why he didn't just email her and he had replied he was an old-fashioned guy. He liked writing her letters, and he liked the thought she was touching something he held in his hands. The last one he had sent her was on the top of the pile; she couldn't help remembering her favorite part:

_Cass, I miss you. I can't help remembering those days we spent at the cabin together and I can't wait to see you again. I hope to get back to Colorado soon but I can't make any promises. I promise I won't miss your birthday. I had my roommate take the picture for me. I didn't think you had one of me; please send me one of you in return._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Jon_

Just as Jon had promised Jack, he had kept his distance. Cassie had been annoyed by the decree, constantly arguing with Jack that she should be allowed to see Jon. She was still angry with him when SG-1 had left for their latest mission. Cassie felt bad about her childishness now, but she was still counting the days until she would turn eighteen. Once that happened, Jack really didn't have any control over her anymore and he wouldn't stop her from seeing Jon any longer.

There was the sound of someone coming down the hall, so Cassie quickly pulled the book over the stack of letters. Both Sam and Jack had been gone for a week or so and Mrs Miller was here watching her. Cassie hated that she needed a babysitter, but rules were rules; and until she turned eighteen, there would be someone here while Sam and Jack were off world.

She was just eternally grateful that Pete hadn't gotten his way and been able to move in with Sam as he wanted to or she would have been stuck here alone with Mr Potato Head. Yikes!

There was a knock on the door and Cassie called, "Come in." She turned halfheartedly back to the trigonometry equation, thinking it was Mrs Miller, who was strict about Cassie's homework being done before dinner if possible.

Sam stepped into the room, still dressed in BDU's; looking worried as she closed the door behind her. "Cassie, there is something I need to tell you. I'm sure you heard things lately and I wanted you to know that it's all over. SG-1 fixed it."

Cassie jumped off the bed, hugging Sam tightly, "Does this mean a party at Jack's? He always throws one when you guys save the world. When is it?"

Sam shook her head, tears spilling out onto her cheeks, "Jack's not here. He's gone."

"Gone, what do you mean _gone_, is he dead?" her voice was full of panic. Cassie breathed deeply, nearly hyperventilating, trying not to give into the hysteria that climbed up her throat.

"Jack still has the Ancient database in his head and we didn't get it out in time. He's in stasis in Antarctica. He wasn't in good shape when we left him in the Ancient Outpost. I don't know when or if anyone will be able to help him." Sam tried to hug Cassie, but the teenager pulled away.

Pounding on Sam, she demanded, "You have to help him! There has to be a way. Sam, you have to find a way, you always do! I mean he's _Jack_, you have to save him. You don't leave people behind."

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders. "I can't Cassie. There was nothing I could do. I just don't have the knowledge to understand what was happening to him. Some things are beyond even me. We're trying to contact the Asgard, but they haven't answered yet." Sam tried to keep the despair out of her voice, but the teen could hear it clearly.

"No Sam, you can't just give up on him, you have to save him. You need to find a way, you have to! I can't lose him too." Then her demeanor changed. Her voice when from panicked to accusing, "You're lying to me. He has to be here! Nothing could kill Jack." Cassie broke free of Sam's arms, running out of the house. Without looking back, she jumped into her car driving crazily down the down the street toward Jack's house, hoping to find that Sam was wrong; that he was there on his deck, burning steaks on the grill.

Pulling up in front of Jack's house a few minutes later, she raced up the front steps, throwing open the unlocked front door, calling, "Jack! Where are you? Jack?"

She went through the house but it was empty. Dejected, Cassie closed the front door and drove home, wishing for someone to hold her, but neither one of them were there.

* * *

When Jon arrived a few days later, he saw Cassie's driving away from Sam's house once more. Worried about her, Jon followed her in his truck. A few days before, Sam had called him asking him to try and help to get through to Cassie. She had spent most of her days at Jack's house, waiting for him to come home. Sam had tried begging, bribing and pleading but nothing worked. Cassie would come home to sleep and return to Jack's house to wait for him to get back. Nothing Sam had done had gotten her to stop.

Permission had just been granted for Sam and Teal'c to find the Asgard, to get help for Jack. She was leaving Cassie once more; and she needed Jon to stay with Cassie while they were gone. Also Sam thought he was the only person who might get through to the wall Cassie had built around herself in the last few weeks. Jon planned to stay at Jack's house hoping his "uncle" wouldn't mind him staying in the guest room for a while.

He lost Cassie as she drove too fast for him to follow her, taking shortcuts down some back roads that he didn't know. From the direction she was heading, Jon guessed that she was going for Jack's house. Worried about her, Jon hoped he had guessed her destination correctly.

* * *

In a daze Cassie stepped out of her car, heading toward the ladder that would take her up to the telescope loft. The wind was cold and it looked like rain, but Cassie did neither notice nor care.

Setting the telescope, she found the star that gave Hanka its light. Her memories of that day were a little foggy but Jack's was one of the first faces she remembered seeing. To that little girl he seemed so strong, like nothing could kill him. It was ironic that after all this time, it was knowledge that had brought down Jack O'Neill, but something just might have proved stronger than he was. She missed him so much and now he was gone, never to come back and make her laugh with his stupid jokes or when he poked fun at Daniel. He was someone who listened and didn't try to tell her how to fix her problems but guided her as she found the solution on her own. Cassie needed him and his loss hurt. She never had a chance to prepare for it, he was just gone, she lost everyone that way.

She collapsed, curling into a ball as grief and fear won. Tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body as her legs failed to keep her upright. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her holding her close. "Cassie, you need to stop. He's not here but he's not dead. He's MIA, it will be all right." He was just as upset about Jack as Cassie was. All in all, it was a very strange feeling to miss and worry about Jack.

She had no idea where the strong arms had come from, but she was grateful that they were there. Locked inside them, she felt safe and protected. "He's gone. I can't lose anyone else. I can do this again not this soon. It hurts so much."

After a while she looked up, confused as though she just realized he was there, "Jon, where did you come from?"

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, he answered, "I showed up just after you tore away from Sam's house. I thought that you'd come here. Now do you want to talk about it?"

Cassie studied Jon, he'd grown taller and he'd filled out in the last few months as he continued to work up in the mountains with the logging company.

She sighed as she leaned into him, allowing herself to cry. Jon held her unsure just what to do so he kept talking as her fist clutched at his shirt. He was so strong; she would rely on him for a while. If she let him, he would help her through this. She could feel a new strength in him. He barely resembled that scrawny boy she had met almost a year ago.

Jon held her, unsure just what to do, so he kept talking as her fist clutched at his shirt. "We don't know that he's gone. He's just missing for now. Daniel came back, Jack might too. Cassie, you just need to believe."

Holding on to him tightly she whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear, "I want to forget for a while that someone I love is lost." With Jon holding her tight for a while she was able to.

A while later, as Jon drove away from Jack's empty house, both of them were hoping to see the occupant once more.

* * *

Jon hoped now that Cassie cried, it would get better, now that he was there, but it got worse when Sam and Teal'c left for Orilla to speak with the Asgard. Daniel stopped by everyday, but Jon made himself scarce during these visits so he didn't have to explain his presence, or how he knew Daniel as well. Then suddenly, Daniel's visits ended as he headed out somewhere to save the world without a word to Cassie. Once that happened Cassie stopped responding to anyone or anything.

They longer time stretched out without a word from the SGC or SG-1, the more Cassie's nerves frayed. She became like a wraith floating through the house, existing instead of living. She ate only when Jon put food in front of her and even then she only picked at it.

It was then he tried to contact the SGC to speak to Hammond to find out if there was any news, but the operator had told him polity that Hammond had been reassigned and refused to put him through to the new CO of the SGC.

Having no other options, Jon decided to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing Cassie, he threw the girl over his shoulder and dumped her in the bathtub, turning the shower on cold.

The reaction was instantaneous as the water cascaded over Cassie. Screaming, she seemed to come to as she sputtered, "Jon what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to wake up. What are you gonna do if they don't come back from wherever they have gone? Are you really going to let yourself waste away or live your life as a hermit?"

Cassie curled into a ball trying to hide from the water and her emotions, "It hurts Jon. Do you understand how much it hurts? They are my family. I already lost one family and Janet. Now they might all be gone too, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c."

Shutting off the water, Jon climbed into the tub, pulling her into his arms. "I understand Cass. I understand too well." He pressed his face into her hair to hide his own tears at the loss of SG-1 he suffered less than a year ago. "But they wouldn't want you to stop living. We have to go on one day at a time. They will come back or they won't; and making yourself sick won't help anyone."

The dam broke as Cassie's tears spilled over her lashes. Pounding her fists on Jon's chest, she sobbed "I miss them so much. I never got to say goodbye to any of them. My last words to Jack were in anger, we fought about you." She suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, "I want them all back. I want my family back. I don't want to feel anymore pain."

Jon pulled her close, brushing the wet strands of hair from her face. "To do that you have to stop living and I can't let you do that. I–" Jon stopped, unsure if now was the best time to say those words, so he swallowed them for now.

There must have been something in his voice, because turning her head she looked up at him. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Reaching up, she caught one of them with her thumb, surprised to see them. "Who are these tears for?"

"For you, me and everyone else who I've hurt and lost… Remember Cassie, I know what it's like to lose those I love. I've lost more than you will ever know. I have seen friends die as well as loved ones. My life has been one of pain, but I kept living because the other choice was to die."

Placing her hand on his chest she asked, "What have you lost Jon? Do you trust me enough to tell me?" her voice was tentative.

Jon closed his eyes as he remembered his most recent loss. "I told you that I lost my parents a few years ago but I never told you what happened. They were killed by a drunk driver who struck their car running a red light. They both died instantly. I have two sisters and three-" he stopped, "No four brothers, but I lost touch with all of them. None of them would be happy to see me." saddened by is words her hold tightened on him giving him a small measure of comfort as well as herself. He'd made it through all that pain, so she would.

After a few minutes she looked up at him grabbing a fist full of his hair pulling his eyes to meet his. "Someday you are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything. One day soon we will have no more secrets Jon and then you and I will be free. Free to love each other, but then we will both have to stop hiding." Then she bent her head to his forcing him to accept her kiss.

Jon fought the onslaught as he tried to push her away but she demanded he respond. Soon he felt himself surrendering because he needed her as much as she needed him.

That was until her hands began roaming where they shouldn't. Finding the strength to stop her he caught them pulling back. "No Cassie, I told you before you don't have to do that. I care about you but we are _not_ going there now. There are circumstances that I need to explain but not now not today. Neither of us are ready for that." Studying her, he sighed, "It's not because I don't want to because I do. It's just there is so much you need to know before we take our relationship there. Now we both need to get changed. And you need to eat something."

Cassie didn't fight him as he helped her to her feet. She kissed him lightly on lips, "Why don't you head out of here and let me shower."

Clambering out of the tub, Jon turned to exit the room, leaving puddles on the floor as he went. Cassie watched him go, hoping that the day of disclosure would come soon for both of them.

Her voice stopped him as he was about to close the door, "You're right." her smile was watery, but it was there. "They'll come home if they can, when they can, we just have to wait for them."

"Yes, they will," he smiled back, hoping his words were true.

* * *

There you go more on the way soon. Leave a review and make me smile. Kelleth


	11. Cake and Acceptance for All!

**Author's Note: ** Here is the more as promised. I have one more after this one and it will be up on Saturday and that is the end for now but I now have three chapters of the sequel done but it won't be ready anytime soon. I still have a long way to go. I may split it up into years to make my life a little easier.

* * *

**Acceptances and Cake for Everyone**

SG-1 came home and Jon made himself scarce as soon as he got the word. With a goodbye to Cassie, he headed over to Jack's house. Not wanting to cause any other problems between Jack and Cassie, he decided it was time for him to leave. Stopping by Jack's house to collect his things, he found the older man waiting for him.

Wondering if he was going to get a beating, Jon stiffened, waiting for Jack to make the first move. "Jon. I-" Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair, "This is harder than I thought it would be. I no longer have any objections to you seeing Cassie. I did a lot of thinking the past weeks and I came to a decision. You're not the worst person I can think of for her to be with, that Dominic punk was way worse. I know that you will respect her and treat her right, but if you hurt her or get her pregnant. I will break you, clone of me or not, and no one will find the body." Then without another word he turned, disappearing into his bedroom and shutting the door.

Jon stood there, unsure just what had happened there. Jack had just given him permission to date Cassie, hadn't he? Drifting over to the living room, he dropped into a chair needing to sit before his legs gave out.

Relief washed over him as a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. If asked, he would have told anyone that he didn't care what Jack thought of him, Cassie and Sam included, but in truth the older man's words meant more to him than he ever could describe.

Suddenly, the door to Jack's bedroom jerked open again and Jack stepped out, this time dressed in new clothes. Seeing him, Jon jumped automatically to attention, wondering if he should have left earlier when he had had the chance.

Surprised to see Jon still there, Jack stopped in his tracks and grinned. "At ease airman. I may be a General but you don't have to salute me until you're on active duty again. I'm gonna get enough of that all day if I accept the promotion."

Relaxing Jon sat down again, unsure what to do. Was Jack confiding in him? Choosing to say nothing, he waited, allowing Jack to dictate the course of the conversation.

Jack didn't leave him waiting for long. "They want to make me a General. Can you think of anything crazier? Me in charge of the SGC, it will go to hell in a hand basket in a month."

"Or it will be run even better than it had ever been." Jack turned to Jon so fast that the teen jumped back knocking over the chair that he had been sitting in.

Righting the chair he continued, "Jack, no one knows better what needs to be done than you. You have been on the front lines, you've seen the mistakes that have been made and you've made a few yourself. No, I can't think of anyone better for the job. There is no one else I would trust to do it." he stared at Jack, not flinching as he said the words.

Jack studied his clone for a moment and nodded, "Alright then. I'll do it." He got to his feet again and gestured at the door. "Now are you coming?"

Startled Jon looked up. "Where?"

A smile crossed Jack's face. "Well there is this certain red-head that we both know who is turning eighteen today and I have to get some food for the BBQ to celebrate. Since you ate everything I left in the cupboards you should help me get the groceries." Jack headed for the door but stopped when Jon didn't move. "You gonna help me or not?"

Getting to his feet, Jon nodded following Jack.

Opening the front door, Jack stopped, "Are you taking everything with you?" He nodded to the pack still slung over Jon's shoulder.

A look of bewilderment and then astonishment crossed Jon's face, "I can stay?"

"Well until you enter the Academy you can, but after that, you maybe can come visit on weekends, but! not the same ones Cassie stays here. I draw the line at that."

Jon thought that he should say something, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence; so he just nodded. Turning he headed back to the room he'd used for the past few weeks dropping his pack on the bed before following Jack out to his truck.

* * *

Cassie sat in her room staring at the letter in her hand. Jon was probably gone, but she hadn't had a chance to talk to him about her attending the Air Force Academy. A few months ago, she had received a letter, telling her that she had been accepted to the Academy, as well as a huge stack of envelopes from other universities.

She hadn't told anyone yet, she wanted to tell Jon first. It wasn't something you told someone over email or on the phone. He had plans for the coming year too but they hadn't had a chance to talk about them either yet. She wondered what he had decided to do where to go, what would he think of her choices? He had talked about going to college but where he was studying or what he didn't tell.

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth, she was now eighteen, but Jon was probably long gone. This being a special birthday, she had hoped to spend it with him, but Jon had vanished not long after Sam burst through the door an hour ago or so.

Sam had hugged Cassie while Jon slipped out the back door, leaving her again, this time after a short goodbye though.

The phone beside her bed rang but she let Sam answer it. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Down the hallway she could hear Sam talking into the phone. The conversation was short and when Sam hung up, her footsteps came closer to Cassie's door. They hesitated before taking the last few steps. Sam knocked on the door and entered. "Cassie?"

"Yes Sam?" she tried to sound happier, but it didn't work.

"That was the Colonel on the phone. He's holding a 'We Saved the World BBQ' and he wants us to come. Are you feeling up to it?" She watched Cassie playing with the stuffed dog Jon had given her. Sam knew that Jon was gone again and wished he could have stayed a little bit longer for Cassie.

The girl's only response was a shrug. Deciding to take this as a positive, Sam grabbed Cassie's hand, pulling her to her feet and out of the room. "We need to get the cake, so come on."

They drove to Jack's favorite bakery. After studying all the choices Cassie picked out a chocolate marble pre-made cake. Then Sam sent Cassie off to choose some other treats while she told the woman behind the counter what she wanted written on the cake.

An hour later they all arrived at Jack's backyard to find Daniel and Teal'c already there. Jack stood on the deck grilling/burning his steaks, seeing him there Cassie dropped the bags she carried on the picnic table and rushed over to him. "Jack!" wrapping her arms around him, she held on to him tightly as though she was scared he'd disappear. Glad he was alive to hold her once more.

"Hey kiddo, happy birthday." She looked up surprised, "You didn't think that we'd forget your big one-eight." Bending close to her ear he whispered, "I had Thor push the engines so we'd make it in time."

The smile Jack was rewarded with made it all worth while as she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Jack. You're the best."

Holding up his finger he said, "Ah! but you don't know how good I am. I have a surprise for you." he clapped his hands and called, "Garçon!"

"What do you want now Jack?" Jon demanded, stepping out on to the deck. His annoyance dripped off every word he spoke.

"Jon?" Cassie's voice was astonished. "What are you doing here?"

Handing Jack the bowl of salad he caught Cassie, who leapt into his arms, "Well, Jack offered me a place to stay until I head to school so you and me can see each other."

All eyes turned to Jack, who just shrugged, demanded, "What?" trying to sound nonchalant. Then he turned back to the grill, and ignoring all the questioning eyes.

Eventually everyone turned back to their conversations except Sam. Jack could feel his eyes on him as he tried to ignore her _and_ the feelings she stirred in him. She was Pete's; she had chosen that _puppy_ over him.

Not being able to resist looking at her he turned. She was still studying at him with a grateful look on her face. When he caught her eye, she smiled that mega-watt smile that made his gut clench, wishing things could be different. But he knew they never would be.

Pulling himself away, he turned back to the meat again, hating himself for being a coward. Laughter drew his attention to the lawn where Jon and Cassie were laying together in his hammock. They looked so happy and carefree.

He looked over at Sam again, unable to help himself, and found her still watching him. There was something in her eyes that she had not let him see for a very long time.

He closed his eyes at the desire he saw reflected in her eyes but when he opened his eyes, it was gone; so he questioned himself if it had been there at all or just the wishing of an old man.

Laughter sounded from the lawn again and they both turned towards it. Jon had got the hose and was now spraying Cassie with it while she wrestled him for it. Jack felt a smile cross his face, he was glad someone was happy.

A hand on his arm startled him, "Were you really ever that young?"

Turning, he saw that Sam was now standing beside him, very close to him, her shoulder brushed against his. He closed his eyes. "No, I think he's a better kid than I ever was."

Sam giggled. "Thank you, Jack. That was a wonderful thing you did for both of them. He's been accepted to the Academy, you know…"

Jack nodded, "I know, they contacted me. I'm listed as his next of kin after all." He moved so that their hands brushed against each other. Her fingers moved to tangle lightly with his.

"When do you think Cassie will tell us that she's been accepted too?" Sam asked, knowing she was on dangerous ground but not caring. She had almost lost Jack as well as her own life in the past months; she needed to touch him to know that they were alive.

Not looking at her Jack said, "When she gets a chance to tell Jon. It was one of the reasons I asked him to stay. They need some time together before they get tied up in the Academy. Then they will know if _each other_ is what they want." he turned to look at her as he said the words, and Sam realized that he wasn't only talking about Cassie and Jon.

"Hey you two, when's the food going to be ready? I'm starving!" Daniel yelled, breaking the moment.

Jack shot a look at Daniel that would have killed him on the spot if he had the power. Sam slipped away to fuss with the salad. Motioning with his hand Jack called, "Alright everyone let's eat." Dropping the hose Cassie and Jon came over with Teal'c not far behind.

* * *

After cake and presents, Jon and Cassie were curled up once more on the hammock, talking quietly. Lifting herself up on her elbow she said, "Jon I have something that I need to talk to you about, but I don't want to do it here. Jon take me somewhere, anywhere. I don't care where we go I just need some time alone with you."

Jon looked worried, as he hesitated for a moment. Cassie smiled taking his hand, "I'm not asking you to take me to Minnesota. I just want to go somewhere away from adults to talk to you."

Studying Cassie he tried to decide if he could trust her. "Come with me. Let me grab some water and snacks. You tell them that we're leaving." Jon said as he got off the hammock, heading into the house.

In the kitchen he found a bag of Oreos and a few apples that he stuffed into his pack. Not wanting to see Jack or Sam he headed out the front door to wait for Cassie to join him.

* * *

So one more left I hope you guys liked it. As I said the last one on Saturday. Leave a review and make me smile. Kelleth


	12. Confession is Good For the Soul

**Author's Note: **Well I was getting the next chapter of Baby Mine ready when I thought well I'm here why not post this one too. So here you go. I hope you like the ending.

* * *

**Confession is good for the soul**

Cassie sat right beside Jon as he drove, needing to feel close to him, she needed to feel alive after coming so close to losing her family. She didn't say anything as the truck climbed up Cheyenne Mountain, only stopping when they arrived at the meadow where Jon had taken her all those months ago.

Jon pulled the truck to a stop and waited. Neither of them spoke as they looked out over the carpet of wildflowers.

After a few moments Jon stepped out of the truck offering her his hand, "Come with me there's something I want to show you." Linking hands he lead her across the grassy clearing into the forest. Inside the trees, it was cool after the warmth of the open field. There was no path but Jon seemed to know where he was going.

Following the river, Jon led them to one of the most beautiful things Cassie had ever seen. There was a rough path that they descended until the reached the edge of the water once more. For a few moments the two of them just stood there together letting the spray from the waterfall wash over them. The river rushed off a short cliff, tumbling into a small pool below.

Jon wrapped his arm around him while she leaned back into him. "Jon, how did you find this place?" slipping her hand into his.

"After I brought you up here I came here by myself whenever I needed to think about something or someone." He looked at her to show her just _who_ he meant, "It got to the point when I just started wandering through the woods. I stumbled upon the waterfall a while ago. I thought you'd like it but I was saving it for something special. I wanted to remind you that there was still beauty in the world. You just have to look for it. Remember that Cassie, even when the world is it's darkest. There is always light at the end of the tunnel, you just have to find it."

Cassie turned to face Jon and grabbed his face between her hands, "Jon, you're my light. I have never met anyone like you. As long as I know you're out there I can get through anything. I know that now."

Leaning forward Cassie let her lips brush against Jon's waiting to see if he would pull away but he didn't. Wrapping her arm around his neck she pushed, testing his boundaries to see how far he would let her go.

Far sooner that she liked he stepped back and offered her his hand, "Let's grab the blanket and you can tell me what you need to say. If we stay here too much longer we'll have to try and find our way back to the meadow in the dark."

* * *

Back in the meadow Jon spread out a blanket from his truck. Sitting down with his back against a tree, he bit into one of the apples as he offered the bag of Oreos to Cassie.

She took the bag, sitting down between his legs lying back against his chest, testing those limits once more. As her back made contact with his chest Cassie could feel his heart speed up and she smiled. She could almost feel the war within him raging. He wouldn't do anything she had to be the one to instigate anything that would happen between them, at least for now.

When the food was gone Cassie laid her head down on his chest wishing things could be different that she could tell him everything and he would do the same. Jon had secrets but so did she and they could never really be together until they shared them with each other. She knew that now and she could wait for him to be ready to share his life with her.

The sun slipped down behind the trees casting an orange glow across the sky. His fingers played with her hair as the afternoon light faded, they both knew that they should leave but neither could make themselves break the spell that they had created. It was nice to be together and not worry about the world for a few moments.

"Cassie?" Jon asked after a while.

"Hmm?" she answered sounding almost like she was falling asleep.

He swallowed, unsure if he should ask the question that was on his mind. "Where do you see yourself in the future? What is it you want to do with your life?" He didn't move as he waited to hear her answer.

Rolling over she looked into his eyes. "Med school. I'm going to be a doctor like Janet. I want to help people and to save lives. I see myself married someday with children." She linked her hands with his him as though telling him who she thought the groom and father should be. "I've been accepted to the Air Force Academy so I start in July. I thought about going the civilian route but when Janet died I decided to follow in her footsteps."

Jon's fingers stilled. "You've been accepted to the Academy?" His voice held a strange tone.

Turning her head she looked up at him, "Yes, I got my letter a few months ago. I wanted to tell you but I was waited until I could tell you in person. I thought this was too important to share in an email, a letter or on the phone." he still hadn't moved or spoken.

Cautiously, she reached up to touch his face. "Jon, what's wrong?"

He swallowed, "I need to tell you something. I'm going to be at the Academy too but my name won't be Sullivan, it'll be O'Neill."

Cassie pulled her hand away from his face, "O'Neill? What are you; Jack's long lost son or something? Was the animosity between you two a lie? Has this all been some sick joke?" she tried to get up but he caught her arm.

"No, he's my uncle sort of. It's all very complicated. Someday soon I will explain it all to you but for now believe me, Jack is _not_ my father." Jon explained sort of. He wanted to tell her everything but he wasn't ready to tell her that he was a clone, that he had no place in this world.

Jack would be known and seen at the Academy especially if he did take command of the SGC. And it would be common knowledge that Jack was his uncle. That meant that Cassie needed to hear that much of the story, if not all before the term began.

She sat back down but not as close as before. "Had you been to the cabin before I took you there?" there was something in her voice that told Jon he was on shaky ground.

"Yes, I had, but never as I have seen it through your eyes. Seeing it with you it was like I was experiencing it again for the first time. I had never noticed those things that you showed me. You still see the beauty and wonder in the world. Being with you made me what to see them too."

With is words she seemed to relax a little bit but she still looked at him warily. "Why doesn't Jack talk about you?"

Jon sighed he should have known this would lead to more questions, "We didn't get along at all. So we agreed to just ignore each other. It seemed to be the best choice for both of us. I was surprised when he invited me to stay."

She studied him for a moment and then nodded, "Alright Jon O'Neill." Then her brows creased, "Is Jon short for anything or is it just Jon?"

"Nope, my full name is Jonathan James O'Neill." _'Take Two,'_ he added cynically in his mind.

Holding out her hand she said, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you Cassandra." Jon took her hand thinking that it couldn't be that simple.

Cassie looked up at him. Maybe it was time for her to tell him one of her secrets. "I have something to share with you too. I wasn't born on this planet. I'm from a planet called Hanka. I was brought here by Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c after everyone on my planet died except me. There is a lot more to the story but that is all can tell you. I talked to Sam, she said I can tell you that much. That I can trust you with that information." Cassie studied his face for a moment waiting to see if he would share some of his secrets before she turned away.

It was then he knew he'd have to tell her everything right now or he would lose her, maybe not today but someday she would leave him if he didn't tell her the whole truth right now.

Sighing she got up to leave, at least they had made some progress. "We should go now. Sam and the others are probably wondering where we are and what we are doing." as she headed back to the truck.

Jon caught her hand, stopping her, "Wait Cassie. There is something I need to tell you. You need to know something about me-" he stopped speaking, dropping her hand as he got to his feet. He didn't look at her as he spoke, "I've never told anyone but I need you to know. In fact I think you are the only person who might understand."

Cassie stopped waiting to here what he had to say. He faltered for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. Seeing how hard this was for him she said, "Jon, you-"

Turning suddenly he cut her off, "I need to say this, I need you to know. When I told you Jack wasn't my father it was the truth but I am his clone." He waited for some reaction from Cassie but she just stood there not moving. "I was born Jonathan James O'Neill October 20, 1952 but I was cloned on June 20, 2003 so I have all of Jack's memories but I'm not Jack not anymore. I'm more like a much younger twin."

All Cassie said was "I know." She stepped closer, pulling him into her arms, "I knew who you were when we said goodbye at the cabin. You said some things about Daniel and there were a few other things. I didn't know what exactly what you were but I knew that there were things that you weren't telling me."

Reaching out she touched his face, "Jon, I don't care who you were but right now you are the man I love. Other than that I don't care. You know about me, and now I know about you. Let's leave the past in the past and find our future together."

Taking his hand Cassie started toward the truck but Jon didn't move. "Cassie there is one more thing I need to tell you before we leave." turning around she waited to hear what he had to say, "I love you. I couldn't say those words until you knew the truth but I can say them now. I Love You."

Cassie's smile was enormous as she turned back to him throwing herself into his arms. He managed to catch her. He held back as he studied her face. "Are you sure about this? I mean Cassie, I have nightmares, I get grumpy, most of all I'm not easy lips to live with. I'm Jack just younger. Are you sure that is what you want?"

Cassie didn't waver as she said, "Jon, I have wanted you from the first moment I met you. You seemed to call to me. I knew that you were special, I just didn't know why. I don't know what the future holds for us but I want it to be with you."

A smile crossed Jon's face as he bent his head to kiss her for the first time. His lips brushed hers tentatively and then deepened the kiss. The kiss was long; by the time Jon found the will to pull away, both of them were breathing hard.

Resting her forehead against Jon's Cassie said, "I didn't think I'd ever hear the words from you. I was so afraid that you didn't really feel that way."

Smiling back, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh no, I love you Cassandra Frasier, but it's time we headed home. I don't want Jack coming after me with a shotgun for something we haven't even done yet."

Nodding, she pressed another kiss to his lips before slipping out of his arms and heading to his truck, her fingers tangled with his as they drove away, re-entering the real world, but knowing they would face it together.

* * *

So that is the end for now. I'm working quickly trying to get another story ready to post. Faith and Hope is all written but it does need some more editing. I'm hoping to get it done and all off to my beta before I go.

If you wan to know else is in the works take a look at my profile the list is there. I have about seven or eight stories fighting for space in my brain demanding to be writen. So I does feel good to get rid of one or two.


End file.
